Nostalgie Złamanego Serca
by EKP
Summary: Był zbyt młody, by jego oczy mogły wyglądać w ten sposób, lecz Toshiko dobrze znała ten rodzaj spojrzenia. Może gdyby była nieco odważniejsza, byłaby w stanie mu pomóc i zapobiec temu wszystkiemu. Teraz kobieta ma jedną ostatnią szansę, by ocalić Ianto Jonesa. W tle Jack/Ianto i bardzo delikatnie Owen/Tosh, czyli generalnie sam kanon.
1. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

Kiedy pierwszy raz go zobaczyła, od razu pomyślała o tym, jak młodo wygląda. Trwało to tylko chwilę, może dwie. Potem chłopiec podał jej dłoń, a ona spojrzała w jego oczy i w jednym momencie zrozumiała, że ma przed sobą kogoś, kto zbyt szybko stał się mężczyzną. Wyglądał na dwadzieścia, ewentualnie dwadzieścia jeden lat, lecz jego oczy wydawały jej się dużo starsze i poważniejsze niż powinny. Jak echo mogła usłyszeć w głowie ponury głos Jacka, który mówił, ile osób zginęło wtedy na Canary Wharf. Osiemset. Plus-minus, nie wiadomo dokładnie. Zarumieniła się, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Ianto Jones był tam tamtego dnia; prawdopodobnie stracił wielu przyjaciół i całe swoje dotychczasowe życie.

Jack przedstawił ich sobie. Ianto uścisnął jej dłoń i choć zrobił to delikatnie i nieśmiało, Tosh natychmiast poczuła silną iskrę sympatii. Chłopak miał w sobie coś, co wzbudzało zaufanie. No i był niesamowicie słodki, dokładnie tak jak wspomniał poprzedniej nocy Kapitan, mówiąc jej o zatrudnieniu archiwisty. Uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, a potem wróciła do nowego oprogramowania, nad którym pracowała od kilku tygodni. Kątem oka wciąż obserwowała ich nowego pracownika, lecz wkrótce straciła nim zainteresowanie i dała się pochłonąć pracy. Kilka minut później wybił ją z transu uprzejmy głos.

— Napije się pani kawy? — spytał, wyciągając w jej stronę kubek.

Patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem i zastanawiała się, czy żartuje. Jeśli tak, to pewnie świetnie dogada się z Owenem. Jego twarz była jednak absolutnie poważna i nie widać było na niej ani grama rozbawienia. Jedynie uprzejme zainteresowanie i coś, co jasno mówiło jej, że chłopak wolałby być gdzieś daleko stąd.

— Nie musisz mnie tak nazywać. Mam na imię Tosh — odparła, z zakłopotaniem odgarniając za ucho kosmyk włosów i wdzięcznością przyjęła kawę.

Jeśli udało mu się rozpracować ich staromodny ekspres do kawy, to musiało znaczyć, że był większym geniuszem od niej.

— Dziękuję — dodała po chwili.

— Oczywiście — mruknął i uśmiechnął się, lecz kobieta miała wrażenie, że uśmiech ten był tylko pustą maską, która nie mogła zakryć jego smutnych oczu.

Ile to minęło od bitwy? Tydzień? Dwa? Chłopak odwrócił się i niemal wpadł na Jacka, który akurat przechodził obok. Zachwiał się delikatnie i starszy mężczyzna podtrzymał go za ramiona.

— Gdyby tylko wszyscy tak się rwali do pracy jak ty, Ianto — rzekł żartobliwie i speszony archiwista oblał się rumieńcem.

— Będę w archiwach, gdyby czegoś pan potrzebował, sir.

Oddalił się szybko i kiedy zniknął z pola widzenia, usłyszała tuż obok siebie rozbawiony głos Jacka.

— Mówiłem, że jest słodki — stwierdził Kapitan z lubieżnym uśmiechem. — „Sir." Już go lubię. I ten jego walijski akcent. Miód dla moich uszu. Dlaczego wcześniej nie zatrudniłem jakiegoś Walijczyka? — spytał sam siebie i ruszył w kierunku gabinetu, nie wyzbywszy się swojej rozmarzonej miny.

Toshiko obserwowała go przez moment, lecz szybko dała sobie spokój z rozważaniem, czy mężczyzna nabierze kiedyś choćby odrobiny powściągliwości. Znała go najdłużej z całego zespołu, lecz przez ten cały czas Jack nie zmienił się ani o jotę. Tosh dobrze wiedziała, że Kapitan wiele ukrywa pod swoją maską beztroski, jednak przez te wszystkie lata niewiele udało jej się odkryć. Poza tym za bardzo szanowała Jacka, by w jakikolwiek sposób naruszać jego prywatność, gdy wyraźnie tego nie chciał. Czasami, niezbyt często, rozmawiał z nią szczerze, jak z bliską przyjaciółką, ale nigdy nie mówił za dużo, jakby bał się, że wyjawi jakiś zbyt wielki sekret. Na powrót skupiła uwagę na oprogramowaniu; było ono o wiele mniej skomplikowane od jej szefa i nie przyprawiało o ból głowy, więc pozwoliła, by liczby i równania wyparły z jej umysłu każdą inną myśl.

Prawie nie zauważyła przyjścia Suzie i kompletnie umknęło jej pojawienie się Owena. Oderwała się od komputera dopiero wtedy, gdy jej plecy powoli zaczynały odmawiać posłuszeństwa i przypomniały jej, że siedziała w jednej pozycji od co najmniej kilku godzin. Wstała z krzesła, przeciągnęła się i w tym momencie dostrzegła ich nowego pracownika. Ianto podał Suzie kubek i zarumienił się, kiedy kobieta powiedziała coś ze złośliwym uśmiechem, a Owen, który przechodził obok, wybuchł śmiechem. Widocznie nie zauważyła również momentu, w którym Jack ich sobie przedstawiał. Patrzyła na tę scenę z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, choć nie zamierzała reagować. Wiedziała dobrze, że poczucie humoru tej dwójki często bywa krzywdzące, lecz gdzieś w głębi ducha, ku swojemu zawstydzeniu, czuła iskrę radości, że tym razem ich uwaga nie była skupiona na niej. Przymknęła więc na to oko i, choć przemknęło jej to przez myśl, nie zaoferowała Jonesowi swojego wsparcia. Nie zrobił tego zresztą też Jack, który zdawał się nie zauważać, jak bardzo niektóre żarty mogą być bolesne.

Nie minął miesiąc i obecność Ianto stała się czymś absolutnie naturalnym. Chłopak może nie do końca wpasował się w zespół, lecz był tak świetny w byciu niewidzialnym, że wcale nie musiał tego robić – nikomu nie wadził swoją obecnością, był cichy i uprzejmy i gdyby nie kawa, Tosh mogłaby całkowicie zapomnieć o jego istnieniu. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy reszta zespołu przypadkiem już tego nie zrobiła. Jackowi zdarzyło się skomplementować jego wygląd, Owen rzucił jakąś kąśliwą uwagą, a Suzie od czasu do czasu podziękowała za kawę, lecz na ogół Ianto był po prostu outsiderem.

To już jakieś trzy miesiące od Bitwy o Canary Wharf – może nieco mniej – i dopiero wtedy Tosh uświadomiła sobie, że chyba nikt nigdy nie zaprosił Ianto, by dołączył do nich podczas któregoś z ich wypadów na piwo. Brała akurat torebkę i miała skierować się do wyjścia, by dołączyć do Jacka, Owena i Suzie, którzy czekali na górze, kiedy zauważyła młodego archiwistę. Szedł lekko zgarbiony z pustką na twarzy i zbierał na tacę kubki z ich biurek. Czuła, że palą ją policzki, kiedy nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie żadna tajemnicza moc czyściła ostatnio Centrum na błysk. Jakoś nie zastanawiała się nigdy głębiej nad faktem, że ktoś co wieczór, kiedy kończą pracę, sprząta ich bałagan, by następnego dnia mogli pracować w czystym i poukładanym miejscu.

— Może masz ochotę iść z nami? — zapytała nagle, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czemu nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobiła.

Ianto patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę z tak dużą ilością zaskoczenia i niepewności w oczach, że musiała w myślach upewnić się, czy nie przeszła nieświadomie na język japoński.

— Wybacz, mam jeszcze sporo pracy w archiwach. Poza tym, jestem nieco zmęczony — odparł w końcu jak zawsze grzecznie i z lekkim uśmiechem.

Zmarszczyła brwi i przyjrzała mu się uważniej. Rozluźniony krawat, koszula wyglądała na lekko za dużą, choć wydawało jej się (nie była pewna), że jeszcze kilka tygodni temu ten sam garnitur leżał na nim perfekcyjnie. Oczy miał podkrążone, choć na tyle delikatnie, by łatwo móc to przegapić.

Poczuła, że mocniej się rumieni i odwróciła wzrok, wzruszając ramionami.

— W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro — powiedziała i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia.

Chyba nie spodziewała się żadnej odpowiedzi, lecz, gdy czekała, aż otworzą się drzwi, usłyszała za sobą jego delikatny głos:

— Baw się dobrze, Toshiko.

Nie była pewna, czy to coś w jego głosie, czy może w tak widocznie nieszczęśliwej postawie sprawiło, że nagle wyjście do baru z resztą zespołu wydało się kompletnie trywialne i straciła na nie ochotę. Mimo to z jakiegoś powodu nie odwróciła się w jego stronę. Nie zaproponowała, że zostanie z nim i pomoże posprzątać bałagan, do którego powstania przyłożyła rękę. Zamiast tego dołączyła do zespołu i spędziła resztę wieczoru, próbując nie myśleć o Ianto Jonesie i samotności, jaką zobaczyła tej nocy w jego oczach.

Jakiś czas później do zespołu dołączyła Gwen Cooper, a Suzie stała się krępującym tematem, o którym nikt nie wspominał. Jack twierdził, że nowa kobieta ma w sobie dużo z ich zmarłej koleżanki, a jednocześnie wniesie ze sobą powiew świeżości do Torchwood; coś, czego od dawna potrzebowali. Toshiko nie do końca się z tym zgadzała, lecz postanowiła nie spierać się z osądem Kapitana.

Szybko polubiła byłą policjantkę, choć bywała ona zbyt głośna i za bardzo przekonana o ich braku człowieczeństwa. Z biegiem czasu jednak zauważyła to, o czym mówił Jack – te cechy, które upodobniały ją do Suzie, a jednocześnie czyniły ją tak inną.

Suzie Costello była taka sama jak oni – jej oczy miały ten sam ból, co oczy każdego z nich. Nie mówiła dużo o swojej przeszłości, ale z nielicznych opowieści Tosh była w stanie wywnioskować, że coś było bardzo nie w porządku w rodzinie kobiety. Zwłaszcza między nią a jej ojcem. Czasami – właściwie może raz albo dwa – Suzie zdarzyło się zgubić swoją zimną maskę i Tosh dostrzegła na jej twarzy to, co widzi się na twarzy osoby, która straciła wszystko. Rozpoznała ten wyraz, bo od wielu miesięcy codziennie widziała go w lustrze.

Panna Cooper tym właśnie się od nich różniła – nie miała pojęcia o bólu, stracie. Nie wiedziała, jak to jest być zamkniętym w zimnej, ciasnej celi, wierząc, że już nigdy nie ujrzy się światła dnia. Nie wiedziała, jak to jest powoli tracić kobietę, bez której nie wyobrażało się sobie przyszłości. Nie wiedziała, jak to jest cierpieć tak mocno, by postradać zmysły.

Każdego wieczoru Gwen wracała do swojego małego, szczęśliwego życia, do ukochanego chłopaka i mieszkania, które było domem, nie tylko miejscem, w którym czasem spędzała noc. I Tosh zazdrościła jej tego. Tego i spojrzeń, które czasem rzucał jej Owen. Doktor Harper nigdy nie patrzył na nią w taki sposób, choć wiele by za to oddała.

Powoli nastał listopad i obecność Gwen zaczęła stawać się równie naturalna, co kawa, która czekała na nich każdego ranka. Kobieta szybko zyskała sympatię Jacka i na pewien sposób również Owena. Tosh nie była pewna, jakie zdanie ma na ten temat Ianto, lecz w ostatnim czasie chłopiec prawie nie opuszczał archiwów, więc nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogłaby go o to zapytać. Właściwie nie myślała o tym fakcie aż do nocy, w której odkryli tajemnicę młodego archiwisty. Wtedy nagle wszystko zaczęło do siebie pasować. Jego wtapianie się w tło, znikanie w ciągu dnia, ciągłe zmęczenie i utrata wagi – Ianto Jones był wyraźnym obrazem kogoś, kto rozpaczliwie walczył o życie ostatniej osoby, która coś dla niego znaczyła i kogoś, kto tę walkę przegrywał, samemu powoli przy tym umierając. W jej umyśle pojawiła się niechciana, groteskowa myśl, że dla chłopca Canary Wharf nigdy się nie skończyło. Zgasły płomienie i ucichły krzyki, ale on sam wciąż walczył.

Kiedy zrozumiała, czego się dopuścił, poczuła – w przeciwieństwie do reszty – tak silną falę zrozumienia i współczucia, że tylko pistolet Jacka – przyciśnięty do głowy chłopca – powstrzymywał ją przed przyciągnięciem go do czułego, troskliwego uścisku. Znów widziała w jego oczach ten sam ból, co pierwszego dnia, tym razem jednak znacznie silniejszy. Wtedy go zignorowała, a tym razem było już za późno, by mogła cokolwiek zrobić. Nie mogła mu pomóc. Jack miał rację – dla Lisy nie było ratunku, lecz wiedziała, że Ianto się z tym nie pogodzi.

— Za bardzo ją kocha — wyszeptała tak cicho, że ledwo sama to usłyszała.

Kilka sekund później bezsilnie patrzyła, jak coś, co było kiedyś Lisą Hallett – kobietą pełną marzeń i namiętności, która skradła serce Ianto Jonesa – próbuje zabić mężczyznę, który od miesięcy ryzykował dla niej życiem. Wiedziała, że nie ma innego wyjścia, musiała wykonywać rozkazy Jacka, choćby miała to przypłacić dozgonną nienawiścią chłopca.

* * *

Minął tydzień, nim odważyła się zapytać Jacka, co stało się z Ianto. Od tamtej nocy nie pojawił się w pracy, a Kapitan był istnym wulkanem, który mógł wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Zdawało się, że sytuacja z Lisą całkowicie go rozstroiła i Tosh nie była pewna, czy chce być w pobliżu, kiedy w końcu nastąpi prawdziwa eksplozja. Mimo to, nie mogła dłużej znieść niepewności, a zdawało się, że ani Owena, ani Gwen los Ianto nie obchodził wystarczająco, by ponownie poruszyć sprawę tamtej nocy, o której przez ostatni tydzień tak skrupulatnie próbowali zapomnieć.

Późnym wieczorem, kiedy pozostała dwójka rozeszła się do domów, zapukała do gabinetu swojego szefa i bez czekania na pozwolenie weszła do środka. Jack westchnął i posłał jej spojrzenie, które jasno mówiło, że wie, dlaczego tu jest. Nie podniósł się zza biurka, lecz odsunął na bok papiery, nad którymi pracował. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i niepewnie podeszła w stronę mężczyzny.

— Muszę wiedzieć, Jack — stwierdziła bez owijania w bawełnę i oblizała usta. Nie musiała mówić, o co chodzi. Oboje z jakiegoś powodu wiedzieli, co miała na myśli. — Zabiłeś go?

Jack nie posłał jej zszokowanego spojrzenia, nie wyglądał na oburzonego tym pytaniem. Zbyt dobrze się znali, by bawić się w sztuczne kurtuazje. Zamiast tego przejechał dłonią po włosach, sprawiając wrażenie człowieka, który nie spał od bardzo dawna. Popatrzył na nią ze smutkiem.

— Nie jestem potworem, Toshiko — stwierdził, kiedy cisza stawała się coraz bardziej nieznośna. — Wiem, jak to wygląda, ale... — Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał jej w oczy, a Toshiko nie pierwszy raz straciła dech, widząc bezmiar smutku, jaki nosi w sobie Kapitan. — Straciłem kogoś na Canary Wharf. Kogoś bardzo ważnego. Nie wiem nawet, dlaczego tam była. Był ktoś, kto obiecał ją chronić, ale tym razem mu się to nie udało. Po Canary Wharf przeglądałem listę zmarłych, nie sądziłem, że mogę znać którąś z ofiar, ale wydawało mi się to właściwe. Zerwaliśmy współpracę z Yvonne, ale wciąż walczyliśmy o to samo. To chyba miał być mój wyraz szacunku dla tych wszystkich ofiar. Nie możesz sobie nawet wyobrazić, co poczułem, kiedy zobaczyłem jej imię. — Miał lekko nieprzytomną minę, jakby znów przeżywał tamten okropny moment. Musiała minąć chwila, nim wrócił do swojej opowieści. — Dlatego tak strasznie nienawidzę wszystkiego, co wiąże się z Torchwood Jeden. A to co zrobił Ianto... Patrzyłem na to co ukrywał, Toshiko i nie mogłem przestać się zastanawiać, czy właśnie tak zginęła. Czy zrobili jej to samo, co zrobili Lisie? Czy ją też zmienili w takiego potwora?

— Chciał dobrze — wtrąciła niegłośno, czując potrzebę usprawiedliwienia Ianto. Kto jak kto, ale ona rozumiała sytuację, w jakiej znalazł się chłopiec. Jej też kiedyś postawiono podobny wybór: świat albo matka. Nie musiała się wtedy zastanawiać dwa razy. I, jak widać, Ianto również nie.

— Tak samo jak Yvonne Hartman i spójrz, do czego to doprowadziło! — warknął ostro i uderzył pięścią w blat biurka. — Mało brakowało i mielibyśmy kolejną inwazję. Gdybyśmy jej nie powstrzymali zrobiłaby piekło większe od Canary Wharf – tym razem nie było nikogo, kto by nas uratował. Gdybym na to pozwolił, Tosh... Gdybym pozwolił temu żyć, równie dobrze sam mógłbym zabić Rose.

Tosh spuściła wzrok, nie mogąc znieść bólu i złości w oczach Kapitana. Nie zamierzała pytać, kim była Rose – wiedziała, że i tak nie otrzyma odpowiedzi – wystarczył jednak jeden rzut oka na twarz mężczyzny, by rozumieć, ile dla niego znaczyła.

— Droga do piekła jest wybrukowana dobrymi intencjami — mruknął w końcu Jack i Tosh odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. — Ianto pracował dla Torchwood Jeden od lat, znał protokół. Wiedział, co ryzykuje, kiedy ją tu sprowadził.

— Wybaczyłeś mi to, co zrobiłam dla mamy — zauważyła i poczuła ciepło w policzkach. Nienawidziła tego tematu. — Uratowałeś mnie wtedy, Jack.

— To było co innego — odparł niecierpliwie mężczyzna, machnąwszy zbywająco dłonią. — Nie naraziłaś na niebezpieczeństwo całego świata, chciałaś...

— Uratować osobę, którą kocham — przerwała mu triumfalnie. Czuła się dziwnie, wdając się w tak gorącą dyskusję z Jackiem; jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak pewna swojej racji. Być może powodowały to wyrzuty sumienia, że nigdy nie wyciągnęła dłoni do Ianto, kiedy wyraźnie widziała, że jej potrzebuje. — Widziałeś jak o nią walczył, Jack? Naprawdę sądzisz, że człowiek zdolny do takiej miłości mógłby celowo chcieć zniszczyć świat?

— Nie rozumiesz, Toshiko...

— Myślę, że rozumiem znacznie lepiej niż którekolwiek z was — przerwała mu cicho i zerknęła w oczy Kapitana. Nie mogła zdefiniować żadnej z emocji, jaką tam dostrzegła. Poczuła, że zaczyna się peszyć, więc kontynuowała, nim do reszty straciła odwagę: — I myślę, że zrobiłbyś dokładnie to samo co on, gdyby to była twoja Rose na miejscu Lisy.

Przez sekundę zastanawiała się, czy Jack byłby w stanie ją uderzyć, lecz szybko odpędziła od siebie tą myśl. Wiedziała, że – nieważne jak bardzo by go nie dotknęła tym stwierdzeniem – nigdy nie podniósłby na nią ręki. Nie po tym wszystkim co przeszła, nie po tym, jak osobiście pomagał jej się z tym uporać.

Mimo to przez krótką chwilę Jack wyglądał na naprawdę wściekłego, lecz powoli jego złość zmieniła się w coś innego. Patrzył na nią uważnie przez kilka długich chwil, aż w końcu skinął niemal niezauważalnie głową.

— On żyje — powiedział po chwili, lecz nim zdążyła odczuć ulgę, mężczyzna dodał: — Tamtej nocy zabrałem go do UNIT-u. Po tym, co stało się na Canary Wharf nie musiałem dwa razy prosić o przysługę.

Poczuła, że krew odpływa jej z twarzy i pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Nagle pomyślała, że Ianto wcale nie mylił się tak bardzo tamtej nocy – widać Jack naprawdę potrafił być potworem, kiedy tego chciał. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuła chęć, by spoliczkować swojego pracodawcę. Nie należała jednak do rodzaju osób, które rozwiązywałyby cokolwiek za pomocą agresji.

Zrobiła krok do tyłu. Potrzebowała powietrza. Nagle gabinet mężczyzny stał się zbyt mały, zbyt duszny. Do głowy zaczęły jej napływać wspomnienia z najczarniejszych tygodni jej życia i nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Do tej pory budziła się z krzykiem z koszmarów o tym, co zrobił jej UNIT. Poczuła, że łzy zaczynają wypełniać jej oczy, kiedy wyobraziła sobie, że Jack dobrowolnie skazał na to samo piekło Ianto. Ile właściwie chłopiec ma lat? Dwadzieścia dwa? Dwadzieścia trzy? Nigdy nie zapytała, ale nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby to oszacować. Najmłodszy z nich wszystkich, a przeżył istne pandemonium.

— Gwen miała rację — powiedziała drżącym głosem. — Zapomniałeś, co to znaczy być człowiekiem, Jack.

— A co innego miałem zrobić?! — ryknął, podnosząc się na nogi. — Prawie was wszystkich zabił! Zginęła przez niego niewinna dziewczyna! Miałem mu to tak po prostu wybaczyć?!

Był wściekły, lecz w jego oczach widziała niepewność. Sam nie wierzył w to, co mówił.

— Kochał ją, naprawdę tego nie rozumiesz? — zapytała rozpaczliwie. — Nigdy nie czułeś, że mógłbyś zaryzykować dla kogoś wszystkim? Nigdy nie zrobiłeś czegoś głupiego z miłości?

Trafiła w czuły punkt. Opadł z powrotem na krzesło i przejechał dłońmi po twarzy, po czym spojrzał na nią.

— Więc co chcesz, żebym zrobił, Toshiko? Mam mu tak po prostu wybaczyć? Pozwolić wrócić do pracy, jakby nic się nie stało?

— A sądzisz, że on kiedykolwiek będzie mógł zapomnieć o tym, co zrobił? Że będzie potrafił sobie wybaczyć? Życie z konsekwencjami własnych wyborów byłoby dla niego największą karą. Oddanie go w ręce UNIT-u było już tylko okrucieństwem.

Milczeli przez długą chwilę. Tosh słyszała w tle tykanie zegarka, który wisiał na ścianie za nią. W pewnym momencie zaczęła wątpić, że Jack jakkolwiek jej odpowie, lecz w końcu mężczyzna się odezwał:

— Chcę cię tu widzieć jutro z samego rana. Będzie twoją odpowiedzialnością. Jeden błąd i wraca do UNIT-u. Tym razem na stałe.

Chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie bez słowa, aż w końcu Azjatka skinęła głową i w milczeniu skierowała się do wyjścia. Od wewnątrz rozsadzały ją setki różnych uczuć i nie była w stanie się zmusić, by w tym momencie czuć do Jacka cokolwiek poza ogromną urazą. Zamknęła za sobą ostrożnie drzwi – rzadko zdarzało jej się nimi trzaskać, niezależnie od sytuacji – i zajęła się wyłączaniem swoich komputerów na noc. Zawsze zajmowało jej to sporo czasu, gdyż traktowała swój sprzęt z wyjątkową ostrożnością i – poniekąd – czułością.

Minęło więc dobre pół godziny, nim w końcu mogła zarzucić na ramiona płaszcz i wyjść w zimną listopadową noc. Plac o tej godzinie był cichy i pusty – dokładnie taki, jakim lubiła go najbardziej. Jedynie gdzieś z baru przy zatoce słychać było głośne śmiechy pijanych ludzi, którzy postanowili uczcić początek weekendu.

Owinęła się szczelniej swoim okryciem, myśląc o tym, że powinna była założyć spodnie zamiast spódnicy i rajstop. Jaki był sens strojenia się, skoro Owen nie zauważyłby jej, nawet gdyby stanęła przed nim nago? Zarumieniła się gwałtownie na tę koncepcję i odepchnęła od siebie wszelkie myśli związane z doktorem Harperem. Nie było sensu zawracać sobie głowy kimś, kto nigdy nie będzie twój.

Nie mieszkała daleko od Centrum, więc niepotrzebny był jej samochód. Poza tym kilkuminutowy spacer rano i wieczorem zawsze dobrze jej robił i nie chciałaby z tego rezygnować na rzecz stania w korkach i zatruwania atmosfery. Niestety tym razem przechadzka nie była w żadnym stopniu przyjemna. Nie mogła bowiem przestać myśleć o Ianto – chłopcu, którego jej ignorancja niemal zabiła. Gdyby w porę zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak, kto wie, może byłaby w stanie mu pomóc? Jemu i Lisie. Na to, co ją spotkało, podobno nie było lekarstwa, ale czy ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek próbował? Jack nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by uznać ją za zagrożenie, którym faktycznie była, ale gdyby pomoc przyszła wcześniej? Gdyby Ianto udało się szybciej sprowadzić lekarza, którego ciało odkryli w piwnicy? Prawdopodobnie Jack miał rację i Lisie nie dało się pomóc, ale to wszystko można było rozegrać w zupełnie inny sposób. Gdyby tylko zwracali większą uwagę na swojego najmłodszego kolegę, może byliby w stanie uratować dwa niewinne życia, a jemu samemu zaoszczędzić traumy, jaką musiała być dla niego tamta noc.

Mimo upływu tygodnia, Tosh wciąż miała przed oczami tą całą krew; czuła jej zapach w nosie i prawie mogła posmakować na języku. To było piekło, zewsząd otaczała ich śmierć i bezgraniczny smutek dwójki zakochanych w sobie ludzi, których dotknęła tak okropna tragedia. Jej samej ciężko było myśleć o tym, co się wtedy stało, więc co dopiero musiał czuć Ianto. Te miesiące kłamstw, stresu, bólu i strachu – wszystko to po to, by ostatecznie i tak ją stracić.

Weszła do mieszkania i rzuciła klucze na stół, po czym zabrała się za rozpinanie guzików płaszcza. Dopiero teraz z całą mocą uderzyło ją, jaka jest wykończona. Niestety podejrzewała, że jutrzejszy dzień okaże się znacznie trudniejszy, a noc wcale nie przyniesie wypoczynku.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Tak jak powiedział Jack, zjawiła się następnego dnia w pracy z samego rana. Centrum o tak wczesnej godzinie pozbawione zapachu świeżej kawy i cichej, pociesznej obecności Ianto sprawiało wrażenie dziwnie pustego i smutnego miejsca.

Zapukała do drzwi gabinetu i tym razem zaczekała na ciche „proszę", nim nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka. Po drodze zastanawiała się, czy Jack sam pojedzie po Ianto i Tosh zastanie go już na miejscu, jednak póki co nic na to nie wskazywało. A to z kolei oznaczało, że Japonka znów będzie musiała odwiedzić miejsce, o którego istnieniu wolałaby zapomnieć.

Jack siedział na swoim obrotowym krześle, lecz – po raz pierwszy od dawna – jego biurko było wolne od stosu papierów. Mężczyzna najwidoczniej czekał na nią. Na jej widok podniósł się na nogi, zdjął płaszcz z wieszaka, lecz w drodze do drzwi zawahał się. Westchnął, odwrócił się w jej stronę i po raz pierwszy tego dnia spojrzał jej w oczy. Wiedziała, że nie jest zadowolony z tego, do czego go poniekąd zmusiła, lecz w jego spojrzeniu wciąż była troska, gdy na nią patrzył. Nadal był jej przyjacielem – mimo wszystkiego, co się stało. Ta myśl sprawiła, że poczuła w piersi przyjemne ciepło. Pewnie już nigdy nie spojrzy na Kapitana w ten sam sposób, ale to co ich łączyło było na swoim miejscu i miało się dobrze.

— Jeśli nie chcesz tam jechać... — zaczął, lecz kobieta nie pozwoliła mu skończyć.

— Dam sobie radę — powiedziała i nawet udało jej się uśmiechnąć, choć myśl o ponownym odwiedzeniu UNIT-u przyprawia ją o mdłości. Mimowolnie zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na pasku torebki, w której znajdował się pistolet.

Wsiedli więc do auta i ruszyli w drogę. Podejrzewała, że najbliższy czas będzie wypełniony niezręczną ciszą, lecz Jack zaskoczył ją i po kilku minutach odezwał się:

— Zastosowałem protokół adekwatny do śmierci pracownika. Mieszkanie jest sprzedane, a rzeczy przeniesione do magazynu. Znajdę mu coś, ale przez kilka dni musi zostać u ciebie.

Nie skomentowała w żaden sposób faktu, że Jack potraktował Ianto, jakby ten już był martwy. Skinęła pół-świadomie głową i nie odezwała się ani słowem. Z jednej strony była zbyt wykończona po nocy pełnej przewracania się z boku na bok, by prowadzić normalną konwersację, a z drugiej nie wiedziała, co takiego mogłaby powiedzieć.

— W drodze powrotnej możemy kupić jakieś najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy — dodał Jack, nie zauważając jej zamyślenia. Jego głos był pozbawiony emocji, pusty, stwierdzający suche fakty.

— Pozwolisz mu wrócić do pracy? — wypaliła, ignorując jego wypowiedź. Odwróciła głowę w jego stronę, by móc przyjrzeć się uważnie mimice jego twarzy, co właściwie niewiele jej dało. Kapitan był jak zamknięta księga – nie mogła z niego odczytać nic więcej niż to, na co on sam jej pozwolił. Dopóki nie spotkała Jacka, nigdy nie sądziła, że można być tak dobrym w ukrywaniu swoich uczuć.

Mężczyzna westchnął i milczał przez chwilę, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

— Nie od razu, ale... Cóż, chyba nie mam wyboru — odparł w końcu. — Nie wyciągam go stamtąd tylko po to, żeby uszkodzić mu mózg dawką retconu, która pozwoliłaby mi bezpiecznie się go pozbyć.

— Jack...

Złapał ją za rękę i na chwilę oderwał wzrok od drogi, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Jego spojrzenie sprawiło, że nagle zapomniała, co chciała powiedzieć. Znów ten sam smutek, który zawsze sprawiał, że czuła się przy Jacku jak biedne, niedoświadczone dziecko.

— Wiem, że popełniam błędy, Toshiko — stwierdził z pełną powagą. — Ta praca z każdym dniem pozbawia mnie jakiejś części człowieczeństwa. — Znów zwrócił wzrok na drogę, choć nie puścił jej dłoni. — Kiedy Suzie się zabiła, powiedziałem sobie, że nigdy więcej nie pozwolę, by zdarzyło się coś podobnego. Była moją przyjaciółką, a ja kompletnie przegapiłem moment, w którym zaczęło się z nią dziać coś złego. To nie mógł być jednodniowy proces. Nie weszła pewnego dnia do pracy i nie pomyślała, że fajnie byłoby kogoś zabić. Rękawica ją zmieniała, odrobinę z każdym dniem. A ja to przegapiłem.

— Jak my wszyscy — wtrąciła delikatnie.

— Ale to ja jestem waszym przywódcą! — powiedział ze złością i uderzył dłonią w kierownicę.

Tosh nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy puścił jej rękę.

— To ja powinienem był zwrócić uwagę! Były znaki, wystarczyło zwrócić na nie uwagę! A wiesz co jest najlepsze? Że dokładnie to samo zrobiłem z Ianto! Zawsze był w Centrum, z kawą i tym swoim uśmiechem, a ja nigdy... Nawet nie przeszło mi przez myśl, żeby zapytać go o cokolwiek, co nie dotyczyłoby kawy lub archiwów! A przecież widziałem, że coś się dzieje. Były znaki, tak samo jak w przypadku Suzie. Trzymał ją od tam przez kilka miesięcy, Tosh. Ale kawa na biurku i wypełnione raporty jakoś zawsze zamykały mi usta, gdy zauważałem, jak coś gaśnie w jego oczach, kiedy kolejny raz ktoś przerywał mu w połowie zdania, jakby w ogóle nie istniał. W pewnym momencie może faktycznie zapomnieliśmy o jego istnieniu. Sporo myślałem o tym, co mi wczoraj powiedziałaś. I miałaś rację. Mamy swoją część winy w całej tej sprawie. Wciąż nie podoba mi się myśl, że wróci do Centrum, ale jestem w stanie potraktować to jako swoją pokutę.

Wbiła wzrok w tablicę rejestracyjną czerwonego samochodu jadącego przed nimi, starając się przetrawić słowa Jacka. Wiedziała, że jeśli chcą uratować Ianto Jonesa, to ich wszystkich czeka długa droga do przejścia. Jednocześnie miała wrażenie, że Jack właśnie zrobił swój pierwszy krok.

* * *

Atmosfera w aucie podczas drogi powrotnej stała się jeszcze cięższa i bardziej niezręczna niż wcześniej. Ianto siedział skulony na tylnym siedzeniu (wciąż w tym koszmarnym pomarańczowym uniformie), wpatrując się wytrwale w jakiś punkt, który zdawał się być widoczny tylko dla niego. Albo ignorował ich obecność, albo nie zdawał sobie z niej sprawy. Spędził tam zaledwie tydzień, lecz siniaki, jakie widniały na jego twarzy (i zapewne również pod ubraniem) dawały jej do zrozumienia, że nie był on sielanką. Jack od jednego z żołnierzy dostał raport, który dotyczył procesu przesłuchania, lecz nie pozwolił jej na niego spojrzeć. Sam również tego nie zrobił i tylko po części ją to zaskoczyło.

Tosh spędziła kilka miesięcy w swojej ciasnej celi UNIT-u i z doświadczenia wiedziała, że tym ludziom wystarczyłoby kilka godzin, by odebrać człowiekowi zdrowe zmysły. Przypomniała sobie własne przesłuchanie i wzdrygnęła się na myśl o nim. A przecież jej tajemnica w porównaniu z tajemnicą Ianto wydawała się niemal błaha.

Odwróciła się, by rzucić na niego okiem, lecz chłopiec nie poruszył się ani o cal, odkąd Jack wsadził go do auta i zapiął jego pas, gdy stało się jasne, że Ianto nie zrobi tego samodzielnie. Spróbowała uśmiechnąć się pocieszająco, lecz po raz kolejny nie doczekała się żadnej reakcji. Spojrzała z niepokojem na Jacka, lecz ten uporczywie wpatrywał się w drogę. Jego zaciśnięte w cienką linię usta wskazywały, że mężczyzna zdaje sobie sprawę z ich problemu.

— Co oni mu zrobili? — zapytała cicho, nie będąc pewną, czy Ianto rozumie co się wokół niego dzieje. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę schowka, gdzie Jack schował raport, lecz zatrzymała ją jego dłoń.

— Nie chcesz tego czytać, Toshiko.

Wyczuwając stalową nutę w jego głosie, opuściła dłoń. Odchrząknęła i znów odwróciła się niepewnie w kierunku Ianto.

— Zostaniesz przez jakiś czas w moim mieszkaniu, dopóki ci czegoś nie znajdziemy. To w porządku?

Nie odpowiedział, lecz przeniósł na nią spojrzenie i mimowolnie znów się wzdrygnęła. Zawsze uważała, że chłopiec ma wyjątkowo ładne błękitne oczy, które teraz oszpecone były rozpaczą i jakimś niezmierzonym gniewem. Mogła się tego spodziewać. Przełknęła z trudem ślinę i odwróciła się z powrotem. Powinna była wiedzieć, że Ianto będzie ich winił za to, co go spotkało. I po części miał rację. Powinni byli zrobić to wszystko kompletnie inaczej, można mu było oszczędzić tego całego bólu. Gdyby tylko nie była takim tchórzem...

Jakiś czas później Jack zaparkował auto przed sklepem i radio, które do tej pory pogrywało cicho w tle, wyłączyło się. Spojrzała na niego pytająco, dostrzegłszy błękitne logo Primarka. Jej szef wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

— Wezmę kilka par bluzek i spodni, jakąś bieliznę i tyle. Kiedy poczuje się lepiej, sam będzie mógł pójść na zakupy. Poza tym jego garnitury wciąż są w magazynie.

Zauważyła, że przed opuszczeniem samochodu Kapitan rzucił chłopcu szybkie spojrzenie, lecz nie odezwał się ani słowem. Sama również na niego zerknęła. Wciąż siedział w tej samej pozycji i wciąż unikał jej wzroku. Westchnęła i przeniosła wzrok w kierunku witryny sklepu przed nimi.

* * *

Jack wysadził ich tuż pod jej blokiem, wyjął z bagażnika kilka toreb, lecz nie zaproponował, że wejdzie na górę. Ona również tego nie zasugerowała, przeczuwając, jak będzie brzmiała odpowiedź.

Ianto wciąż siedział w samochodzie i zdawało się, że Jack postanowił wykorzystać tę chwilę.

— Jeśli szczelina pozwoli, przejrzę ten raport. Weź wolne do końca tygodnia i doprowadź go do porządku.

Otworzyła usta, żeby się sprzeciwić, jednak Jack nie dał jej ku temu szansy.

— Spokojnie, jeśli świat będzie się kończył, na pewno dam ci znać. A pracować nad oprogramowaniem możesz też ze swojego laptopa, prawda?

Skinęła głową. Zauważyła, że Kapitan wyciąga rękę, by otworzyć drzwi do SUV-a, więc chwyciła go za ramię, chcąc coś dodać nim to zrobi. Spojrzał na nią pytająco i cofnęła dłoń z lekkim zażenowaniem.

— Myślisz, że sobie poradzę? — zapytała niepewnie, wiedząc doskonale, co Jack myśli o całym tym przedsięwzięciu.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i Tosh miała wrażenie, że zabrał tym gestem jakiś wielki ciężar z jej ramion.

— Myślę, że jeśli ktoś ma sobie teraz poradzić z tą całą sytuacją, to właśnie ty.

Skinęła głową i tym razem nie protestowała, kiedy Jack otworzył drzwi samochodu i z delikatnością, o jaką by go nie podejrzewała, pomógł Ianto wysiąść. Chłopiec zachwiał się na nogach, lecz Jack szybko go złapał, ratując go tym samym przed kolejną porcją siniaków. Spojrzała na niego i musiała przygryźć wargę, by powstrzymać potrzebę przeklęcia mieszającą się z chęcią wybuchnięcia płaczem. Miała wrażenie, że jest jeszcze chudszy niż był, a przecież już wtedy nie mógł sobie pozwolić na dalszą utratę wagi.

Zdawało się, że Jack myśli tak samo. Na jego twarzy dostrzegła kiepsko skrywane zmartwienie, które zdawało się wyprzeć cały gniew, jaki do tej pory czuł jej szef. Poczuła się skrępowana, jakby naruszała prywatność mężczyzny. Odwróciła wzrok z zakłopotaniem i jednocześnie odniosła wrażenie, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie w pełni rozgryźć Jacka. Wydawał się na to zwyczajnie zbyt skomplikowany.

Zdawało się, że Ianto w końcu zdołał złapać równowagę i Jack odchrząknął niezręcznie. Zrobił krok w tył, jakby starając się odsunąć na bezpieczną odległość od chłopca.

— Jeśli nic się nie zdarzy, to wieczorem przyślę Owena, żeby rzucił na niego okiem.

Pożegnali się szybko i po chwili Jack wsiadł do samochodu, by wrócić do Centrum. Toshiko skierowała spojrzenie w kierunku Ianto, który wygląd na bliskiego utraty przytomności i w duchu podziękowała Bogu, że budynek, w którym mieszka, posiada windę.

Kiedy Jack wydostał ją z UNIT-u, kupił jej ładne, eleganckie mieszkanie w bezpiecznej okolicy. Do tej pory go nie spłaciła, lecz nawet wysokie raty, które były odtrącane z wypłaty, nie były w stanie uszczuplić jej budżetu. Poza tym to miejsce naprawdę było warte swojej ceny. Dobra okolica, blisko Centrum, ochrona. Teraz była pewna, że jest w stanie o siebie zadbać – biada temu, kto chciałby to sprawdzić – lecz, kiedy zaledwie perspektywa kilku dni dzieliła ją od zimnej, ciemnej celi i brutalnych strażników, była naprawdę wdzięczna za spokojne sąsiedztwo.

Tym razem to ona odchrząknęła i zwróciła się do Ianto, w duchu zastanawiając się, czy jego milczenie jest spowodowane traumą. A może zwyczajnie nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nią i Jackiem? Obie wersje były prawdopodobne, a jedna nie wykluczała drugiej.

— Chodź, to moja brama — powiedziała, podnosząc torby z ziemi.

Ruszyli w stronę szklanych drzwi prowadzących do budynku. Tosh obserwowała niepewne, wolne ruchy Ianto i w myślach modliła się, by nie zemdlał. Mimo swojej marnej wagi, znacznie przewyższał ją wzrostem i nie miała wątpliwości, że sama nie dałaby rady go podnieść. Nie sądziła też, by Jack z radością zawrócił samochód i przybiegł im na pomoc.

Ostatecznie jednak jej prośby zostały wysłuchane i chłopakowi udało się dotrzeć samodzielnie do windy, a później też do drzwi mieszkania. Wygrzebała klucze z torebki, jednocześnie po raz setny mówiąc sobie, że to najwyższy czas, by zrobić w niej porządek, i otworzyła zamek. Weszła do środka i usłyszała, że on idzie w jej ślady.

Rzuciła klucze na blat, odłożyła torby i nagle poczuła się bardzo niepewnie. Zauważyła, że Ianto w końcu na nią patrzy, lecz wcale nie było jej z tym lepiej. Nie miała pojęcia, jak powinna się zachować ani, co zrobić, by nie pogorszyć jego stanu. Wzięła głęboki wdech, dzięki czemu poczuła się nieco lepiej.

— Nie mam pokoju gościnnego, więc chyba będziesz musiał spać na kanapie — powiedziała i choć nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi, kolejny raz poczuła się rozczarowana jej brakiem. — Jesteś głodny? Jestem raczej beznadziejną kucharką, ale myślę, że mogłabym ugotować coś prostego. Albo możemy zamówić jakieś jedzenie. Pizzę? Chińszczyznę? Nie jestem pewna, co lubisz — stwierdziła z zakłopotaniem, przypominając sobie, że to zawsze Ianto zamawiał im posiłki i nigdy nie musiał pytać, by wiedzieć, o co kto poprosi.

Spodziewała się, że i tym razem odpowie jej tylko cisza, więc odwróciła się, by przejść do kuchni i zdjąć z lodówki ulotki z numerami barów z jedzeniem na wynos. W ostatniej chwili zatrzymał ją cichy i niepewny głos, który brzmiał, jakby jego właściciel od dawna go nie używał.

— Jako nastolatek pomagałem moim rodzicom w restauracji, myślę, że potrafię przyzwoicie gotować. Mogę coś przyrządzić, jeśli chcesz — rzekł, patrząc na nią pytająco. Mówił z wyraźnym trudem, jakby słowa sprawiały mu ból, a jego walijski akcent był w tym momencie jeszcze bardziej wyraźny.

Starała się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo ją zaskoczył i skinęła głową. Pamiętała, że sama nienawidziła być traktowana jak jajko, a Jack przez długi czas irytował ją swoją przesadną troską. Podejrzewała więc, że nie powinna powtarzać cudzych błędów i dobrze będzie traktować Ianto jak zwykłego kolegę z pracy

— Jasne, ja w tym czasie przygotuję ci kanapę. Kuchnia jest w tamtą stronę, czuj się jak u siebie.

Skinął głową, lecz nie odpowiedział na jej uśmiech. Podejrzewała, że minie jeszcze sporo czasu, nim Ianto na nowo nauczy się radości i tych wszystkich codziennych uczuć. Bądź co bądź dopiero co stracił ukochaną. Tosh nawet nie chciała zastanawiać, jak straszne musi to być uczucie.

Kilka minut później, kiedy już wygrzebała z szafy zapasową kołdrę i poduszkę i powlekła je w pościel, wróciła do kuchni, którą wypełniał zapach, o jaki nie posądziłaby żadnego z produktów w jej lodówce. Przypomniała sobie, co mówił Ianto o restauracji rodziców i musiała się zastanowić, jakim cudem chłopak skończył w Torchwood Jeden.

— Więc twoi rodzice prowadzili restaurację? — powiedziała, głównie po to, by zagłuszyć nieprzyjemną ciszę.

Ianto rzucił jej szybkie spojrzenie i skinął głową, po czym znów odwrócił się w kierunku patelni.

— Przynajmniej dopóki się nie rozwiedli — rzekł po chwili, kiedy już traciła nadzieję, że jakkolwiek rozwinie temat. — Później kompletnie nie mogli się dogadać i sprzedali ją. Myślę, że wciąż istnieje, choć pod inną nazwą. Chciałem ją odwiedzić, kiedy wróciłem do Cardiff, ale... Cóż, nie było czasu — dokończył z zakłopotaniem, wiedząc, że kobieta zrozumie, co miał na myśli.

Tosh w istocie rozumiała. Nie sądziła, by opieka nad przykutą do metalowego panelu konwersji kobietą była łatwa, zwłaszcza, kiedy jednocześnie starało się ukryć jej istnienie przed resztą świata i chronić planetę przed kosmicznymi inwazjami. Ianto jakimś cudem dokonał niemożliwego pod ich nosami i utrzymywał to w tajemnicy przez kilka długich miesięcy. Możliwe, że jego zdrada dotknęła w jakiś sposób Tosh, lecz kobieta nie mogła nie czuć podziwu do swojego młodszego kolegi.

— Twoi rodzice wciąż mieszkają w Cardiff? — zadała kolejne pytanie, wdzięczna, że Ianto najwyraźniej również chciał pozbyć się ciszy, która w nieprzyjemny sposób wypełniała pomieszczenie.

Chłopak przez chwilę wpatrywał się uważnie przed siebie, po czym wrócił do gotowania, jakby próbując tym zajęciem odgonić od siebie nieprzyjemne spojrzenia.

— Umarli jakiś czas temu — przyznał niechętnie. — Tata, kiedy jeszcze byłem na uniwersytecie.

— Bardzo mi przykro — wymamrotała z zakłopotaniem.

Odwróciła się w stronę lodówki i wbiła wzrok w wiszące na niej zdjęcia, które były przytrzymywane przez zestaw magnesów w zabawnych kształtach. Czuła irytację na samą siebie za nieświadome przywołanie bolesnego tematu. W takich momentach przypominała sobie, dlaczego zazwyczaj wolała milczeć i trzymać się na uboczu.

Nie była pewna, co jeszcze mogłaby powiedzieć. Nie była Gwen, która miałaby w tym momencie odwagę położyć rękę na ramieniu Ianto z tym charakterystycznym, współczującym wyrazem twarzy. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć nic budującego, dociekać, czy Ianto był blisko z ojcem, czy wciąż za nim tęskni. Po prostu nie była tym typem osoby. Zastanawiała się, czy aby Jack nie powierzył jej tego zadania w ramach jakiegoś rodzaju zemsty za to, że tak na niego naciskała, lecz po chwili odrzuciła od siebie ten pomysł. To nie było w stylu Kapitana. Najwyraźniej mężczyzna z jakiegoś powodu wierzył, że będzie potrafiła pomóc Ianto. Cóż, ona miała nieco inne zdanie na ten temat, lecz teraz nie było już odwrotu.

Mimo jej starań, następnych kilka minut minęło w niezręcznej ciszy. W końcu Ianto oznajmił, że jedzenie jest gotowe i usiedli do stołu. Tosh odkryła, że Ianto naprawdę był utalentowanym kucharzem, lecz czuła się zbyt zawstydzona poprzednią wpadką, by skomentować to na głos.

— Jesteś zmęczony? — zapytała, kiedy wsadziła już wszystkie naczynia do zmywarki. Było jeszcze dość wcześnie, lecz wciąż dobrze pamiętała, jak ciężko było zasnąć na zimnej podłodze ciemnej komórki, nie wiedząc, kiedy znów rozpocznie się przesłuchanie. Poza tym Ianto wciąż ledwo trzymał się na nogach – a przynajmniej takie odnosiła wrażenie, gdy patrzyła na jego wychudzoną sylwetkę.

— Chciałbym się wykąpać, jeśli to w porządku.

— Oczywiście — odparła. — Jack na pewno kupił ci jakiś szampon i inne rzeczy.

Zauważyła, że chłopak wzdrygnął się wyraźnie na dźwięk imienia mężczyzny, lecz postanowiła tego nie komentować. Zamiast tego przyniosła torby, które zostawiła na podłodze w przedpokoju i wręczyła je Ianto, który patrzył na nią niepewnie. Po raz kolejny rozważała, czy był świadomy co się działo wokół niego, kiedy jechali autem.

— To same podstawowe rzeczy — powiedziała, czując, że jeszcze bardziej udziela jej się nieśmiałość chłopca. — Kiedy poczujesz się lepiej, będziesz mógł iść na zakupy.

Skinął głową i Tosh wskazała mu łazienkę. Kiedy kilka minut później – po wcześniejszym przejrzeniu rzeczy z torby – zniknął za jej drzwiami, ona sama skierowała się w kierunku swojej sypialni. Przez moment wpatrywała się w łóżko, po czym rzuciła się na nie bezceremonialnie. Niby nie działo się tego dnia nic wielkiego – żadnej walki z kosmitami, przełamywania się przez skomplikowane programy ochronne ani ratowania świata – a jednak czuła się kompletnie wykończona. Podejrzewała, że ponowne odwiedzenie UNIT-u ma coś z tym wspólnego. Dawno tak bardzo się nie bała, jak dziś, kiedy przekraczała próg tego piekła. Sądziła, że już nigdy nie zobaczy tamtych komórek. Nie chciała ponownie oglądać miejsca, gdzie miała spędzić resztę życia. W jakiś sposób wróciły do niej wszystkie wspomnienia z tamtych dni. A mimo to, nie żałowała.

Kiedy zobaczyła Ianto na podłodze jednej z ich celi – w tym pomarańczowym stroju, z dłońmi kurczowo zaciśniętymi w pięści, z siniakami na całej twarzy – wtedy była już absolutnie pewna, że to jest tego warte. Gdzieś w głębi serca, mimo wszystkich swoich wątpliwości, czuła, że Ianto Jones jest warty uratowania. Teraz tylko pozostawało jej dokonać tego, co z pozoru zdawało się niewykonalne. Cichy głos w jej głowie jednak powtarzał, że jeśli los postawił na jej drodze człowieka, który jej pomógł, to czas, by zwróciła przysługę.

Była już w połowie drogi, do krainy snów, kiedy nagle z przyjemnego otępienia wyrwał ją głośny dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Z niezadowoleniem podniosła się na nogi i ruszyła do przedpokoju, po drodze zatrzymując się przy lustrze, by poprawić włosy. W końcu, jeśli ją pamięć nie myliła, to Jack mówił coś o wizycie Owena.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Życie pod jednym dachem z Ianto było znacznie łatwiejsze niż z mogłoby być z jakimkolwiek innym mężczyzną. Żadne z nich nigdy nie miało wiele do powiedzenia, lecz żadne też nie uważało ciszy za problem. Pod tym względem pasowali do siebie idealnie. Dość szybko wpadli w całkiem przyjemną rutynę. To Ianto zawsze budził się pierwszy – Tosh podejrzewała, że mają z tym coś wspólnego koszmary, lecz nie zamierzała pytać – i przygotowywał śniadanie. Kobieta za bardzo kochała jego kawę o poranku, by mieć coś przeciwko, jednak nalegała, by zając się robieniem obiadów. Na kolację wychodzili do baru za rogiem. To rozwiązanie było najbardziej sprawiedliwe i odpowiadało im obojgu, choć uwadze Azjatki nie umknęło, że jej młodszy kolega wciąż nie czuje się komfortowo wśród ludzi.

Przypomniała sobie ostatnią wizytę Owena i mimowolnie się skrzywiła. Lekarz zachowywał się z niepodobną do siebie delikatnością i choć Tosh miała pojęcie, co mógł przejść Ianto, wciąż nie mogła powstrzymać mdłości, gdy po jej głowie – niczym echo – obijało się jedno słowo. Tortury. To właśnie padło z ust Owena, kiedy ten stał przy drzwiach wejściowych, szykując się do wyjścia. Oczywiście Jack nie powiedział Owenowi i Gwen, co się działo z Ianto podczas jego nieobecności i ona również nie miała zamiaru tego robić – to była historia Ianto i jeśli chłopak zechce, sam podzieli się nią w odpowiednim czasie. To właśnie powiedziała Owenowi, kiedy ten zapytał, co, do diabła, stało się z tym dzieciakiem. Mimo swoich uczuć do lekarza, nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru zwierzać mu się z cudzych tajemnic.

Dwa dni po wizycie Owena były spokojne. Tosh dużo pracowała na laptopie, podczas gdy Ianto przesypiał większą część dnia. Nie martwiło jej to zbytnio – Owen twierdził, że jego ciało potrzebuje odpoczynku, a leki, które mu przepisał powodowały senność i otępienie. Zastanawiała się, czy mężczyzna nie przepisał mu też czegoś na depresję, lecz nie miała odwagi o to zapytać, choć taki krok wydawał jej się logiczny.

Trzeciego dnia, ku jej zaskoczeniu, Ianto pojawił się w jej sypialni w środku dnia. Miał rozczochrane włosy i niepewną miną. Musiał dopiero się obudzić. Zazwyczaj chłopak jadł śniadanie, brał leki i wracał do łóżka, by wstać dopiero późnym popołudniem. Właściwie nie miała pewności, czy Ianto faktycznie śpi, czy tylko zamyka się w salonie, by nie być uwięzionym z nią w jednym pomieszczeniu, lecz jego obecny wygląd raczej wskazywał na to pierwsze.

Kusiło ją, by zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku, lecz jedno spojrzenie w jego nawiedzone oczy dawało odpowiedź na to pytanie, więc odpuściła je sobie.

— Będziesz miała coś przeciwko, jeśli posiedzę z tobą? — zapytał cicho.

Kobieta zdążyła już przywyknąć, że zazwyczaj trzeba się wysilić, by usłyszeć, co mówi Ianto. Mimowolnie zastanawiała się, czy chłopiec zawsze taki był – cichy, zamknięty w sobie. A może to bitwa go zmieniła? Jak przez mgłę pamiętała noc, której dowiedzieli się o Lisie. Zniknęły wtedy wszystkie zahamowania u Ianto – nie było śladu wahania czy niepewności. Była tylko pasja i siła. Tamta noc mogła być przedsionkiem piekła, lecz musiała przyznać, że osoba, jaką zobaczyła wtedy w młodym archiwiście zyskała jej szacunek i teraz ze smutkiem patrzyła na to, co zostało z Ianto Jonesa.

Skinęła głową i przesunęła się, by zrobić dla niego miejsce na łóżku. Zastanawiała się, co skłoniło go do przyjścia tutaj, lecz podświadomie znała odpowiedź na to pytanie. W końcu ona również bała się samotności.

— Poszukam jakiegoś filmu na DVD, możemy coś razem obejrzeć — rzuciła, a słaby uśmiech, którym obdarzył ją Ianto, dał jej nadzieję, że chłopak wciąż pamięta, jak to robić.

Jack pojawił się dopiero czwartego dnia. Tosh była zaskoczona jego widokiem w progu drzwi wejściowych. Spodziewała się, że uprzedzi ją o swojej wizycie, choć z drugiej strony musiała przyznać, że czuje ulgę. Lubiła Ianto, w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni jeszcze bardziej przekonała się, że był kimś, kogo z chęcią nazywałaby przyjacielem. Mimo to czuła, że chłopiec czuje się w jej mieszkaniu jak w klatce – jakby wcale nie opuścił celi. Nie chciała, by kojarzył ją ze swoim strażnikiem więziennym.

— Przywiozłem klucze do nowego mieszkania — powiedział Kapitan, kiedy powitała go niepewną miną. — I chciałbym porozmawiać z Ianto, jeśli czuje się lepiej.

Skinęła z wahaniem głową i zaprowadziła Jacka do salonu, w którym siedział jej młodszy kolega. Na kolanach trzymał jakąś książkę z jej biblioteczki, jednak jego oczy natychmiast skierowały się w kierunku Jacka. Toshiko dokładnie widziała, jak jego mięśnie się napinają.

— Zostawię was samych — stwierdziła na głos, choć czuła, że nie jest to najlepszy z jej pomysłów.

Pogoda była całkiem zachęcająca, więc zdecydowała się na spacer do pobliskiego parku. Ianto ostatecznie był dużym chłopcem i mógł poradzić sobie z rozmową z Jackiem, nawet jeśli miała być ona mocno niezręczna. Ona sama z kolei nie miała żadnego prawa, by mieszać się w sprawy między tą dwójką. Obaj mężczyźni mieli sobie sporo do powiedzenia i czuła, że nie powinna tego słyszeć. Nie sądziła też, by Ianto potrzebował ochrony. Jack potrafił być impulsywny, lecz była pewna, że ich niedawna rozmowa dała mu do myślenia.

Droga do parku zajęła jej raptem dziesięć minut i już po chwili mijała plac zabaw pełen roześmianych dzieci i rodziców obserwujących swoje pociechy z błogimi uśmiechami. Jeszcze kilka lat temu Tosh nie miała problemu z wyobrażeniem sobie samej siebie w roli matki. Dziś obraz ten był raczej daleki i wyblakły – jak jakieś nieosiągalne marzenie, którego spełnienie wciąż i wciąż odkłada się na później, aż całkiem pokryje je kurz.

Nie było jej szczególnie smutno z tego powodu. Dzieci nie były dla niej żadnym priorytetem, wolała raczej skupić się na pracy. Oczywiście, miło byłoby mieć pewność, że będzie przy niej ktoś, kto kochałby ją bezwarunkowo, ale to samo mógłby jej dać odpowiedni mężczyzna. Rzecz jasna, o ile by go najpierw znalazła.

Przysiadła na ławce jak najbardziej oddalonej od park i oddała się rozmyślaniom, próbując wyrzucić ze swojej głowy obraz Owena. Bóg jej świadkiem, że daleko mu było do „odpowiedniego" i ona sama nie rozumiała, co takiego w nim widzi. A jednak w młodym lekarzu było coś takiego, co nie pozwalało jej logicznie myśleć, kiedy był w pobliżu.

Potrząsnęła głową sama do siebie i wyciągnęła z torby laptopa, planując dokończyć ostatnie obliczenie. Czuła, że jest coraz bliżej skończenia swojego projektu, a nic jej tak nie uspokajało, jak oddanie się liczbom.

* * *

Minęły niecałe dwa tygodnie, odkąd Ianto wyprowadził się z jej mieszkania i trochę ponad tydzień, odkąd wrócił do pracy. Od tego czasu atmosfera w Centrum była co najmniej dziwna. Tosh nie nazwałaby jej jeszcze napiętą – choć to, co było między samym Ianto a Jackiem można by opisać tylko tym słowem – lecz pojawił się między nimi wszystkimi jakiś nowy poziom niezręczności, którego nie było tam wcześniej.

Ianto rzadko odzywał się do kogokolwiek i Tosh zaczęła odnosić wrażenie, że jeśli coś się zmieniło, to tylko na gorsze. Nie była pewna, co mogłaby zrobić – nigdy nie należała do zbyt śmiałych osób i nie była do końca pewna, czy Ianto życzy sobie, by ktoś mieszał się do jego życia. Zostawiła go więc w spokoju i nie wciągała w rozmowy, na które widocznie nie miał ochoty.

Zdobyła się jedynie na przyniesienie mu kawy raz czy dwa – ot, przyjazny gest, który właściwie nic nie znaczył. Wymieniali puste uprzejmości i na tym koniec. Zastanawiała się nawet przez jakiś czas, czy nie poprosić Jacka o radę, lecz ostatecznie nie odważyła się na to.

A potem, ni z tego, ni z owego Jack oznajmił im, że wyjeżdżają poza miasto, by rozwiązać sprawę zaginięć. Podobno policja kompletnie sobie nie radziła i poprosiła ich o pomoc – nie pierwszy raz zresztą.

Tosh nie spodziewała się po tej wyprawie niczego niezwykłego, choć nieśmiało pozwoliła sobie myśleć, że kilka dni na świeżym powietrzu dobrze im wszystkim zrobi i – kto wie – może poradzi coś na tę całą niezręczną atmosferę. Zastanawiała się, czy nie jest to jednym z powodów, dla których Jack wziął tę sprawę, lecz nie zamierzała o to pytać. Od powrotu Ianto do pracy raczej unikała rozmów sam na sam z Kapitanem.

Wygrzebała więc z szafy buty na płaskiej podeszwie, które – jak miała nadzieję – przetrwają walijską pogodę. Nigdy nie wyrażała swojego zdania w tak głośny i wulgarny sposób co Owen, ale czasem naprawdę nienawidziła tego miejsca i nie mogła uwierzyć, że ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie, szczelina w czasie i przestrzeni przebiegała akurat przez Cardiff. Ale może miało to w sobie jakiś urok? Chciało jej śmiać na samą myśl o tym.

Kilka godzin w samochodzie nie polepszyło nastroju, nad którego zepsuciem pracował Owen od samego początku wycieczki. Skończyło się tak, że przez cały czas skakali sobie wzajemnie do gardeł, a co do integracji... Cóż, Ianto zdawał się całkiem zintegrowany z nożem tamtego kanibala.

Wszyscy zgodnie odmówili podróży karetką do szpitala, lecz przy samych przedmieściach Cardiff Ianto stracił przytomność i wizyta tam okazała się niezbędna. Podczas gdy chłopcem zajęli się lekarze, oni usiedli w niewielkiej kawiarence dla odwiedzających. Wszyscy wyglądali jak siedem nieszczęść i Tosh właściwie cieszyła się, że nie miała okazji, by przejrzeć się w lustrze.

— Owen, zabierz dziewczyny do domu — powiedział nagle Jack, rzucając zaskoczonemu lekarzowi kluczyki do auta. — I weźcie jutro wolne — dodał po chwili wahania.

— A co z tobą? — zaprotestowała Gwen.

Kapitan wzruszył ramionami, starając się wyglądać obojętnie.

— Posiedzę tu, zobaczę, co powiedzą lekarze. Jeśli zdecydują się go wypisać, odeskortuję go do domu, a jeśli nie... Cóż, zobaczę, czy będzie miał ochotę na moje towarzystwo. Chociaż tyle jestem mu winien.

Tosh zlustrowała uważnie jego wyraz twarzy i nie była zaskoczona poczuciem winy, jakie tam dostrzegła. Zastanawiała się, czy Jack też myśli w tym momencie o tym, na co skazał Ianto poprzez wysłanie go do UNIT-u.

— Jack, to nie była twoja wina — powiedziała Gwen głosem pełnym współczucia.

— Po prostu idź do domu, Gwen — odparł ze zmęczeniem Kapitan. — Dam wam znać, gdyby miała miejsce jakaś awaryjna sytuacja.

Cóż więc im zostało? Owen i Gwen ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Sama Tosh również podniosła się na nogi i już miała ruszyć za dwójką współpracowników, kiedy w ostatniej chwili na moment przystanęła. Z wahaniem zwróciła się do Jacka, który siedział przy stoliku z nieczytelną miną.

— Ona ma rację, wiesz? — powiedziała cicho. — To naprawdę nie była twoja wina.

A potem uciekła stamtąd, niż zdążyła zacząć żałować, że w ogóle się odezwała.

* * *

Czasami Toshiko zastanawiała się, czy istnieją ludzie, którzy są podobni do niej; zawsze inni, nigdzie niepasujący. Właściwie nigdy nie miała prawdziwego przyjaciela. Ludzie już od dziecka traktowali ją inaczej, z góry. Była najmądrzejszym dzieciakiem w klasie, a to wcale nie przysparzało jej sympatii. Jej rodzice wielokrotnie byli wzywani do szkoły, by odebrać ją zapłakaną. Do tej pory byłaby w stanie wymienić wiele przezwisk, jakie przywarły do niej w szkole. Oczywiście nie raniły już one tak jak kiedyś, wciąż jednak odczuwała żal na myśl o tamtych czasach.

Nie tylko przyjaciół pozbawiło ją życie. Spotykała się z kilkoma mężczyznami, lecz nigdy nic z tego nie wyszło. Nie mogła szczerze powiedzieć, że wie, jak to jest być zakochanym. No cóż, był naturalnie Owen, lecz przez większość czasu wolałaby zapomnieć o swoich uczuciach. Była też święcie przekonana, że miłość powinna być szczęśliwa – zauroczenie doktorem Harperem było od tego bardzo dalekie. Doskonale wiedziała, że nie jest w jego typie. Była zbyt cicha, zbyt niepozorna. Owen nigdy by się nią nie zainteresował, nawet gdyby była ostatnią kobietą na Ziemi. To wciąż jednak zabolało, kiedy dowiedziała się, że sypia z Gwen.

Jeśli być szczerym, to nic dziwnego, że tak łatwo padła w ramiona Mary. Kobieta była – a przynajmniej wydawała się być – uosobienie każdego pragnienia jakie narodziło się w samotnym życiu Toshiko. Była przyjaciółką, kochanką, ale przede wszystkim dla Mary było naprawdę ważne to, co miała do powiedzenia. Jej koledzy w Centrum zawsze kiwali głowami, kiedy się odzywała, lecz ich oczy pozostawały nieobecne; nigdy nie poświęcali jej takiej uwagi, co ta prawie kompletnie nieznajoma kobieta. Przy niej choć na chwilę mogła poczuć się ważna, nie wstydziła się opowiedzieć o swoich problemach i uczuciach w obawie, że okażą się one zupełnie błahe.

Oczywiście nic co dobre nie może trwać. Szybko okazało się, że i dla Mary była jedynie wygodną drogą do celu. W dodatku jej zdrada wyszła na jaw. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby Jack odesłał ją z powrotem do UNIT-u, choć dobrze wiedziała, że mężczyzna tego nie zrobi. Nie po tym, co jej obiecał, kiedy ją stamtąd wydostał.

Zamknęła się w sali konferencyjnej, pragnąc jedynie zapaść się pod ziemię. Wiedziała, że nie może zostać tam w nieskończoność, lecz póki co było jej zbyt wstyd, by pokazać się komukolwiek na oczy. Zapłakana nie zauważyła, że ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia, dopóki nie została przed nią postawiona filiżanka z parującym płynem.

— Herbata? — zapytała zachrypniętym głosem i spojrzała na Ianto z zaskoczeniem.

Chłopiec odpowiedział jej bladym uśmiechem i zajął miejsce na krześle obok.

— Na uspokojenie. Chyba nie potrzebujesz już dziś więcej kofeiny.

Skinęła głową i objęła dłońmi gorącą filiżankę. Parzyło, lecz nie zwracała na to uwagi. Starała się nie płakać – nie miała do tego prawa, sama była sobie winna. Jej ciało niestety postanowiło jej nie słuchać i ciepłe łzy wciąż płynęły jej z oczu.

— Pewnie masz mnie za kompletną idiotkę — wydusiła, nie patrząc mu w oczy. — Znałam ją kilka dni, a zachowuję się, jakby to była jakaś wielka miłość.

— Kto jak kto, ale akurat ja nie mam żadnego prawa, żeby cię oceniać, Tosh — powiedział cicho.

— Ale ty zrobiłeś to dla kobiety, która była dla ciebie wszystkim! — zawołała, wbrew sobie spoglądając na niego. — Ja ledwie co znałam Mary, a zaryzykowałam dla niej zaufanie was wszystkich!

Ianto przez chwilę milczał. Wyglądał jakby prowadził walkę sam ze sobą, lecz w końcu się odezwał:

— Wiesz jak poznałem Lisę? — zapytał cicho z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym natychmiast kontynuował: — Przedstawiła nas sobie pani Hartman. To było jakieś nudne przyjęcie na cześć założenia Torchwood. Nienawidziłem ich, zawsze było tak okropnie tłoczno; zbyt wielu ludzi stłoczonych w jakiejś zbyt eleganckiej na mój gust sali. Na takim przyjęciu ją poznałem.

Tosh zauważyła, że kącik jego ust unosi się bardzo delikatnie i nagle Ianto wyglądał jeszcze młodziej niż zwykle.

— Myślę, że to nie była żadna miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale coś takiego w niej było. Sposób w jaki się poruszała, w jaki mówiła, jej uśmiech, jej oczy. Jakbym wiedział, że całe życie zmierzałem do tego miejsca, do tej kobiety. Jakbym nagle zrozumiał, że pisane mi jest ją pokochać. — Zaśmiał się krótko. — Znałem ją pół godziny i już zrobiłem z siebie pajaca, próbując zaprosić ją na randkę.

Uśmiechnęła się z trudem, jednocześnie czując iskrę ciepła w piersi. Cieszyła się, że mogła zobaczyć choć przez chwilę jak cała fasada Ianto znika. Jednocześnie zastanawiała się, do czego właściwie dąży chłopak.

— Musiała być niesamowita.

— Była — powiedział cicho, po czym głośniej dodał: — Ale to nie to jest puentą. Chodzi mi o to, że nie ma znaczenia, jak długo kogoś znasz czy ile czasu razem spędzicie. Musisz być po prostu pewnym własnych uczuć. I jeśli ją kochałaś, Tosh, to nie ma w tym nic złego.

Dotknął jej dłoni i kobieta chwyciła się jej niczym koła ratunkowego.

— Wykorzystała mnie — zauważyła, znów czując łzy w oczach.

— Ale wciąż mogła cię kochać. A ze wszystkich ludzi, jakich znam, ty jesteś tego warta jak mało kto, Tosh.

Spojrzała mu w oczy i przez krótką chwilę miała ochotę go przytulić. Pamiętała jednak o jego reakcji na czyjś dotyk, więc zamiast do jego ciała, przylgnęła do jego słów. Była tego warta. Po prostu musiała w to uwierzyć.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Jack kazał im wszystkim wracać do domów, lecz mężczyzna znał ją wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, iż kobieta skieruje się w zupełnie inne miejsce. Znalazła ławkę na placu, przez który, mimo późnej pory, przewijało się sporo ludzi. Powinna być zmęczona; ostatnio nie spała dużo i bez przerwy dręczyły ją koszmary o tamtej wyprawie na wieś. Nie czuła jednak w najmniejszym stopniu senności, a powrót do pustego mieszkania był bardziej odpychający niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Mogła się założyć, że na pościeli wciąż byłaby w stanie wyczuć zapach Mary. To samo w sobie wystarczyło, by zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu.

Zacisnęła dłoń na wisiorku, który w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni sprawił jej tyle cierpienia. Czy naprawdę mogłaby używać go do robienia dobrych rzeczy i nie postradać przy tym zmysłów? Ostatecznie uratowała tamtą kobietę i jej syna, lecz straciła jednocześnie zaufanie Jacka, Owena i Gwen – ba! Zaczęła nawet wątpić, czy może ich nazywać przyjaciółmi. I te wszystkie straszne rzeczy, które tkwiły w ich myślach! Nie mogła wyrzucić z głowy tego okropnego uczucia chłodu, które ogarnęło jej ciało, kiedy usłyszała Ianto. Chłopiec zwijał się z bólu, a jednak był w stanie z kamienną miną zaproponować jej kawy. A ludzie na ulicy? Każdy wokół zdawał się mieć jakiś straszny sekret, który zostawiał na jego psychice głębokie blizny. Jak miała żyć z tą świadomością?!

Była bliska łez, a pojawienie się Jacka, który jakimś cudem wiedział, że go potrzebuje, tylko wszystko pogorszyło. Nie zasłużyła na jego wybaczenie! Nie powinien być tak miły i wyrozumiały, kiedy ona nie tylko go zdradziła, ale i próbowała naruszyć jego prywatność z najgorszy z możliwych sposób. Teraz mogła być tylko wdzięczna, że jakimś cudem mężczyzna był odporny na działanie wisiorka.

Krótka wymiana zdań z Kapitanem wystarczyła, by znalazła odpowiedź na własne pytanie. Wisiorek był niebezpieczny; nie tylko dla ludzi wokół, ale i dla niej samej. Bóg jej świadkiem, że wolałaby żyć w nieświadomości o Gwen i Owenie... o tym, co sądzi o niej ich lekarz. Poczuła, że kamień spada jej z serca, kiedy pozbyła się ostatniego wspomnienia o Mary, a dumny uśmiech Jacka powiedział jej, że postąpiła słusznie.

Wpatrywała się w jego plecy, kiedy odchodził i przyszło jej do głowy, że może jest w stanie zrobić jeszcze jedną dobrą rzecz dzięki temu, co pokazał jej wisiorek. Z wahaniem sięgnęła do torebki po telefon i wybrała numer Ianto.

* * *

Życie w Torchwood toczyło się swoim rytmem. Kilka razy udało im się uratować świat, a także ocalić Cardiff przed dobrą setką weevili. Z pozoru wszystko było po staremu – Jack wciąż rzucał sugestywnymi żartami na prawo i lewo, Gwen uśmiechała się do każdego, kto tylko na nią spojrzał, Ianto spędzał większość czasu w archiwach, a Owen niezmiennie warczał na wszystkich, którzy odważyli się przerwać mu grę w pasjansa. Sama Tosh też pozostała przy swojej rutynie, przynajmniej w pracy. Nie mogła jednak powiedzieć tego samego o swoim życiu osobistym. W tej kwestii wszystko diametralnie się zmieniło. Samotne wieczory odeszły w niepamięć, a w barach w końcu miała towarzystwo kogoś znajomego.

Od śmierci Mary ona i Ianto bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli i Tosh miała wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy w życiu znalazła prawdziwego przyjaciela. Uwielbiała te wszystkie wieczory, które spędzali razem przy butelce wina, rozmawiając na wszystkie błahe tematy, jednocześnie nie bojąc się poruszyć tych cięższych. Szybko odkryła, że Ianto, mimo bólu, jaki mu to sprawiało, potrzebował kogoś, z kim mógłby rozmawiać o Lisie. Minęło już ładnych pięć miesięcy od Canary Wharf i prawie dwa od tamtej strasznej nocy, a z tego co widziała, chłopak wciąż żył tamtymi wspomnieniami.

Nigdy nie opowiedział jej o samej bitwie ani o tym, co miało miejsce później – ona sama nigdy też nie pytała. Słuchała za to tych wszystkich przyziemnych opowieści o tym, jak bardzo Ianto bał się poznać rodziców Lisy czy też o ich koszmarnej trzeciej randce, po której był pewien, że nie ma już u niej żadnych szans. Lubiła te momenty, w których Ianto zatracał się w swoich wspomnieniach – zawsze wydawał się dużo szczęśliwszy, jakby na moment mógł zapomnieć, że Lisa umarła, a Tosh była jedną z czterech osób, które pociągnęły za spust.

Lecz dni powoli mijały, a opowieści z czasem było coraz mniej, aż Ianto całkiem przestał wspominać imię kobiety. Jej zdjęcie wciąż wisiało na lodówce w kuchni Ianto, a drugie stało oprawione w ramkę na szafce nocnej. Zdawało się jednak, że chłopak nie ma już dłużej siły, by wspominać czas, kiedy był tak bardzo szczęśliwy, a który zarazem przyniósł mu tyle bólu. Sama Tosh tylko raz odważyła się sama poruszyć ten temat, a podejrzewała, że nigdy by tego nie zrobiła, gdyby nie zbyt duża ilość wina.

— Chciałabym, żeby ktoś mnie kiedyś tak pokochał, jak ty kochałeś Lisę — mruknęła sennie, opierając się głową o ramię Ianto.

Siedzieli razem na kanapie w jej domu, a w telewizji leciał film, na który ledwo zwracali uwagę. Co za różnica, skoro oboje znali już _Gwiezdne Wojny_ na pamięć?

— Nie jestem pewien, czy chciałby drugi raz tak kogoś pokochać — odparł cicho, nie odrywając oczu od telewizora, choć wyraźnie było widać, iż nie śledzi akcji. — Kiedy umarła, stało się to, czego tak się bałem od miesięcy. Myślałem wtedy, że po tym nic już ze mnie nie zostało, że... że zabrała ze sobą wszystko czym byłem. Nie wiem, czy odważyłbym się jeszcze raz zaryzykować. Chyba nie powinienem tego mówić, ale... wciąż nie jestem pewien, czy było warto.

— Myślę, że nie wybaczyłbyś sobie, gdybyś nie spróbował jej pomóc — szepnęła.

— Pewnie masz rację, ale, wiesz, rozmawiałem o tym z Jackiem.

— Naprawdę? — zapytała szczerze zaskoczona i podniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na jego wyraz twarzy. Co prawda, ostatnio Kapitan odnosił się do niego z dużo większą ilością ciepła niż w ostatnich tygodniach, lecz wciąż zaskoczyła ją wizja zwierzającego mu się Ianto. Myślała, że Jack będzie ostatnią osobą, z którą Ianto chciałby na temat Lisy.

Ianto skinął powoli głową.

— Chyba obaj tego potrzebowaliśmy; zbyt dużo było między nami niewypowiedzianych słów. W każdym razie, Jack uświadomił mi kilka rzeczy. Pomógł mi zrozumieć, że ostatecznie przestałem bronić Lisy. Broniłem jej wspomnienia, tego, co dla mnie znaczyła. Broniłem potwora, który przyjął jej twarz.

Odnalazła jego dłoń i uścisnęła ją mocno, zyskując tym wdzięczne spojrzenie.

— Więc wybaczyliście sobie? — zapytała po chwili.

Ianto uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

— To kolejna rzecz, którą dzięki niemu zrozumiałem. Nie było czego wybaczać; obaj zrobiliśmy to, co musieliśmy, żeby chronić ważnych dla nas ludzi. I obaj zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę z konsekwencji.

— Nazywaj to jak sobie chcesz — powiedziała, również się uśmiechając. — Najważniejsze, że między wami wszystko jest znów w porządku.

— Pracujemy nad tym — odparł, po czym zaśmiał się z własnych słów, choć Tosh nie widziała w nich nic zabawnego. Cóż, najwyraźniej nie tylko ona przesadziła z winem.

* * *

Powoli zbliżały się święta i Tosh, jak co roku, nie była pewna, co ze sobą zrobić. Jack zawsze proponował jej, żeby odwiedziła rodzinę. Jest to wbrew umowie, jaką mężczyzna zawarł z UNIT-em, lecz kobieta już dawno nauczyła się, że Kapitana nic nie obchodzą zasady, kiedy chodzi o dobro ważnej dla niego osoby. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak kończyło się to zawsze tak, że zawsze odrzucała propozycję mężczyzny, sama nie była pewna dlaczego. Tęskniła za bratem, za mamą, nawet za ciotkami, które, dobrze wiedziała, za każdym razem na jej widok zaczynały gorączkowo szeptać o jej nieistniejącym życiu miłosnym.

Spotkanie z nimi byłoby jednak zbyt trudne. Nie chodziło nawet o nieuchronną konieczność pożegnania. Kiedy Jack ją uratował, wiedziała, że zaczyna w życiu nowy rozdział. Najwyraźniej nie było w nim miejsca dla rodziny. Za każdym razem, kiedy się z nimi widziała, czuła, że nie należy już do ich świata. Po tym wszystkim, co widziała, co przeżyła – nie mówiła już ich językiem. Zawsze była nieco inna, lecz teraz uczucie wyobcowania było na tyle silne, iż ograniczała kontakty z rodziną do kilku telefonów i kartek bożonarodzeniowych.

Ianto bardzo rzadko mówił o swojej rodzinie – wiedziała jedynie, że jego rodzice nie żyją, a jego kontakt z ojcem był, delikatnie mówiąc, kiepski. Miała nadzieję, że nie była to relacja podobna do tej, którą Suzie dzieliła z własnym ojcem. Aż za dobrze pamiętała, co kobieta zrobiła w ostatnich godzinach życia.

Wiedziała również, że Ianto ma siostrę, choć utrzymują kontakt jedynie od święta. Nie pytała czemu, po prostu to zaakceptowała. Były tematy, których lepiej nie poruszać; rany, których nie powinno się rozdrapywać. Taką właśnie raną zdawały się być jego relacje z rodziną. Zresztą, kim ona była, żeby go oceniać, skoro sama odważyła się jedynie na wysłanie głupiej kartki, choć nawet kupiła bilet na samolot, który zwróciła po niecałej godzinie.

Z jakiegoś powodu była przekonana, że Ianto spędzi święta właśnie z siostrą, była więc zaskoczona, kiedy zapytany oto cały się zarumienił i wymamrotał, że ma już inne plany. Próbowało wyciągnąć z niego coś więcej, lecz kiedy chciał, Ianto potrafił być prawdziwym mistrzem w zmianie tematu.

Oczywiście niewiele wyszło z planów świątecznych ich wszystkich. Przed samą wigilią pojawił się samolot z pasażerami z 1953 roku, którzy nie radzili sobie za dobrze z nową sytuacją. Takie przynajmniej odnosiła wrażenie, kiedy patrzyła na Johna Ellisa Tak bardzo mu współczuła. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak strasznie zagubiony musi się czuć. Czuła więc ulgę, kiedy dostrzegła, że Jack wziął go pod swoje skrzydła.

Nie mogła powiedzieć tego samego o Diane. Kobieta zdawała się być wszystkim tym, czym ona sama nigdy nie będzie. Wcale nie była zaskoczona, że tak zauroczyła Owena. Musiałaby być ślepa, by nie dostrzec, jak ten patrzy na Diane.

W wigilię pojawiła się w pracy tylko na moment, by dokończyć program i rozejrzeć się za czymś, czym mogłaby zająć myśli podczas najbliższych kilku dni, które, jak powiedział Jack, mieli spędzić na odpoczynku, jeśli szczelina pozwoli. Niestety nie znalazła nic, nad czym mogłaby pracować w domu i wróciła do mieszkania w jeszcze gorszym nastroju. Po drodze zatrzymała się na moment w biurze turystycznym, by życzyć Ianto wesołych świąt, choć wciąż nie miała pojęcia, jak zamierza je spędzić.

— No cóż, baw się dobrze, Ianto — rzuciła na pożegnanie.

— Myślę, że nie będzie z tym problemu — odparł i Tosh mogłaby przysiąc, że jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go tak... szczęśliwego?

Wróciła do domu spacerem, jednocześnie żałując, że nie zdecydowała się rano wziąć auta. Było koszmarnie zimno i oczywiście nie mogła się powstrzymać myśli o Owenie. Czy był teraz z Diane? Och, kogo ona oszukiwała?! Oczywiście, że tak! Pewnie doskonale się razem bawili. To nie tak, że nie życzyła Owenowi szczęścia. Po prostu marzyła, by to ona mogła stać się jego powodem, co było wręcz abstrakcyjnym pragnieniem. Wisiorek Mary do reszty otworzył jej oczy.

Z braku lepszych pomysłów usiadła przed telewizorem, mając nadzieję, że nie zadzwoni nikt z rodziny z pytaniem, dlaczego po raz kolejny nie przyjechała na święta. Jej brzuch dał głośno o sobie znać, jednak w lodówce nie było żadnych świątecznych dań. Mogła najwyżej zrobić jajecznicę lub poszukać lokalu, który byłby otwarty w święta. Kompletnie nie czuła tej radosnej atmosfery, którą pamiętała z dzieciństwa. Ledwie udało jej się znaleźć czas i chęć, by ubrać choinkę, ze wszystkim innym dała sobie spokój, skoro i tak nie spodziewała się żadnego towarzystwa.

Koniec końców znalazła czynną pizzerię i kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, była pewna, iż w progu zobaczy dostawcę. Widok Ianto kompletnie zbił ją z tropu.

— Myślałam, że masz plany — powiedziała nieco zbyt gorzko, lecz chłopak się tym nie przejął.

— Też tak myślałem — odparł podobnym tonem i skrzywił się. — Tak, cóż, w każdym razie to już nieaktualne, więc pomyślałem...

Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami, jakby nie był pewien, czy kobieta wpuści go do środka. Toshiko uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco i odsunęła się, by zrobić mu miejsce w drzwiach. Półświadomie zwróciła uwagę na sposób, w jaki ramiona Ianto były opuszczone i smutek, który powoli nauczyła się rozpoznawać mimo maski, jaką potrafił przywdziać na twarz. Już od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewała, że Ianto się z kimś spotyka; najwyraźniej pojawiły się małe kłopoty w raju. Nie zamierzała jednak naciskać na przyjaciela. Jeśli będzie chciał, sam jej o wszystkim opowie. W swoim czasie.

* * *

Szczelina była spokojna przez następne dwa dni – a przynajmniej na tyle spokojna, by Jack nie musiał wzywać ich do pomocy. Trzeciego dnia Tosh jednak miała już serdecznie dość oglądania telewizji i, jak w każdy normalny dzień, chwilę przed godziną ósmą przekroczyła próg Centrum. Prawie westchnęła głośno z ulgą. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Nie była do końca pewna, czy podoba jej się ta myśl, lecz w ciągu ostatnich lat Torchwood niezaprzeczalnie stał się jej domem.

— Chyba tracę autorytet, bo zdaje się, że już nikt mnie tu nie słucha — zawołał na jej widok Jack, stając w progu drzwi do swojego gabinetu z rękoma założonymi na piersi.

Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła Ianto, który w swoim nienagannym garniturze zajmował się parzeniem kawy. Zwróciła z powrotem uwagę na swojego szefa.

— Jeszcze jeden odcinek _Przyjaciół_ i chyba bym oszalała — odparła i ruszyła do swojego komputera.

— Przypomnę ci to, kiedy następnym razem będziesz narzekać na ilość weevili, które próbują wymordować Cardiff.

Uśmiechnęła się, zajmując miejsce przy biurku. Z wdzięcznością przyjęła kubek kawy, który podał jej Ianto. Nie miała pojęcia, jak chłopak to robił, ale jakimś cudem jego kawa była najlepszym napojem, jakiego w życiu próbowała.

— Dziękuję, Ianto — mruknął po chwili Jack.

Było coś dziwnego w jego głosie, co przyciągnęło jej uwagę. Jakieś napięcie, którego, była pewna, Ianto i Jack pozbyli się jakiś czas temu. Ianto skinął sztywno głową i, nie patrząc w oczy Kapitana, który wyraźnie starał się uchwycić jego spojrzenie, ruszył w stronę archiwów. Tosh spuściła z zakłopotaniem wzrok. Z jakiegoś powodu miała wrażenie, że nie powinna być świadkiem tej sceny.

* * *

Osobiście Toshiko zawsze z przyjemnością wracała do znajomej rutyny pracy w Centrum po kilku dniach wolnego. Nigdy nie wiedziała za bardzo, co począć z nadmiarem czasu, a przy szczelinie na szczęście nie miała z tym kłopotu. Oczywiście taki styl życia był na dłuższą metę raczej męczący, lecz kobieta lubiła swoją pracę – w Torchwood po raz pierwszy w życiu czuła, że robi coś naprawdę ważnego, a jej talent jest doceniany.

Owen jednak zdawał się mieć kompletnie inny pogląd na tę sprawę. Nie było nowością, że mężczyzna przychodzi do pracy na kacu z kilkugodzinnym spóźnieniem. Jack zawsze przymykał oko, pod warunkiem, że lekarz zawsze był dostępny pod telefonem. Bądź co bądź od jego obecności mogło zależeć życie któregoś z nich.

Początkowo nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje z Owenem. Oczywiście nigdy nie był zbyt optymistyczną osobą, a jego poczucie humoru bywało raniące, lecz od świąt to wszystko weszło na kompletnie nowy poziom i wytrwanie z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu było wyzwaniem, którego nie podejmowała się nawet Gwen.

— Nie mam pojęcia, co go ugryzło — skomentowała Tosh, kiedy Owen rzucił tacą z narzędziami i wybiegł z Centrum bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu. — Czyżby kłopoty w raju z Diane? — zapytała z lekką goryczą, zaskakując tym komentarzem samą siebie.

— Właściwie to tak — odparł Ianto, który postanowił spędzić z nią przerwę śniadaniową przy kubku kawy. — Odnosiłem wczoraj jego raport do archiwum — odparł, widząc jej pytające spojrzenie. — Najwyraźniej panna Holmes postanowiła... spróbować swojego szczęścia i znów wleciała w szczelinę.

— Och! — wymknęło jej się i nagle poczuła się jeszcze gorzej.

Może i była zazdrosną krową, ale szczęście Owena było... cóż, niecodziennym widokiem i nawet jeśli bolała ją świadomość, że jego powodem jest inna kobieta, to nie życzyła im źle. A przynajmniej niczego podobnego.

Ianto skinął głową z miną bez wyrazu. Tosh nie odezwała się już ani słowem. Wszystko w niej krzyczało, by pobiegła za doktorem Harperem, spróbowała go pocieszyć, powiedzieć, że rozumie i że zawsze tu będzie dla niego. Oczywiście nie zrobiła żadnej z tych rzeczy. Dobrze wiedziała, że jest ostatnią osobą, którą Owen chciałby teraz widzieć.

* * *

Przez następnych kilka dni nikt nie widział Owena w pracy, a jego komórka uparcie milczała. Tosh miała wrażenie, że Jack jest naprawdę blisko kresu wytrzymałości i za każdym razem starała wstawiać się za lekarzem, jednak niewiele to dawało. Wiedziała, że Owen potrzebuje czasu na żałobę, jednak nawet ona przyznawała, że jego zachowanie było skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne. Jako lekarz powinien być zawsze pod telefonem; nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy będą go potrzebować.

— Martwię się o niego — stwierdziła pewnego wieczoru.

Ianto skinął powoli głową, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Siedzieli naprzeciw siebie w małej, głośnej knajpce niedaleko mieszkania Ianto. W telewizorze przy barze leciał mecz rugby i hałas pijanych kibiców był niemiłosierny, ale było w nim też coś pocieszającego. Tosh lubiła takie miejsca – ci wszyscy roześmiani, weseli ludzie zawsze przypominali jej, o co walczy każdego dnia.

— Znał ją niecały tydzień, ale najwyraźniej dużo dla niego znaczyła. Wydaje mi się, że przez te wszystkie lata nigdy nie widziałam go tak radosnego.

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała ze smutkiem, który Ianto najwyraźniej rozpoznał, powiem złapał ją za rękę i uścisnął delikatnie. Gest ten trwał najwyżej kilka sekund, ale kobieta poczuła w piersi przyjemne ciepło, które nie miało nic wspólnego z wypitym winem. To wszystko wciąż było dla niej nowe, ale zawsze szybko się uczyła. Musiała też przyznać, że naprawdę dobrze jest mieć kogoś, przed kim można się szczerze otworzyć, wylać wszystkie swoje obawy. Ianto z pewnością był tego rodzaju osobą – zawsze cichy, uprzejmy, ale kiedy zajrzało się pod jego maskę, można było znaleźć pod nią niesamowitego, silnego mężczyznę. Czasami wręcz żałowała, że nie może się w nim zakochać.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

Mogła nie być profesjonalistką w tych sprawach, jednak bez wątpliwości zaryzykowałaby stwierdzeniem, że Ianto zachowuje się dziwnie. Oczywiście dla nich wszystkich był to ciężki dzień, zwłaszcza dla niej i Jacka, lecz widywała chłopca po ciężkich misjach i rzadko wydawał jej się tak odległy.

Zaczęło się, kiedy wróciła z Jackiem i Gwen do Centrum. Między Ianto a Owenem wyczuwało się silne napięcie, które wcale jej nie dziwiło. Zaskoczyło ją za to zachowanie młodszego mężczyzny, który przygotował im kawę, a potem przepadł w archiwach, nie upewniwszy się wcześniej, jak to miał w zwyczaju, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. Bądź co bądź nie codziennie cofali się w czasie o ponad pięćdziesiąt lat.

Utwierdziła się, że coś jest nie w porządku, kiedy wracali razem do domu. Był dziwnie milczący, jakby przygaszony. Zastanawiała się w duchu, czy aby nie dopadły go wyrzuty sumienia. Bóg jej świadkiem, że momentami sama miała ochotę postrzelić Owena, ale oczywiście co innego pomyśleć, a co innego zrobić, nawet jeśli Ianto starał się jedynie ratować świat przed jednym z głupich pomysłów ich lekarza. Cóż, przed pomysłem, który ostatecznie ich ocalił. Mogła się tylko modlić, by ponure prognozy Jacka się nie spełniły. Po tylu latach pracy dla Torchwood dobrze wiedziała, że nie należy zadzierać ze Szczeliną, ale Owen z jakiegoś powodu najwyraźniej tego nie rozumiał. Mogła się łudzić, że starał się ją uratować, lecz w głębi duszy wiedziała dobrze, że to nie dla niej otworzył Szczelinę. Nie zrobił tego nawet dla Jacka. Diane wciąż pozostawała dla niego najważniejsza, nawet teraz, kiedy przepadła w czasie i przestrzeni.

Po drodze do jej mieszkania, gdzie zdecydowali się spędzić wspólny wieczór, to głównie ona mówiła. Początkowo starała się poruszać bardziej błahe tematy, lecz kiedy nastrój Ianto wciąż pozostał bez zmian, poddała się i kontynuowali spacer w milczeniu. Zahaczyli jeszcze o sklep, w którym kupili wino do kolacji.

Niecałą godzinę później w końcu siedzieli na kanapie w jej salonie. W tle leciała z głośników jakaś stara piosenka, którą wybrała zainspirowana podróżą, jaką dziś odbyła. Sama była zaskoczona, jak bardzo urzekły ją tamte klimaty. Oczywiście, była przerażona jak jeszcze nigdy, lecz lata czterdzieste niezaprzeczalnie miały swój urok. Coś takiego było w tamtym okresie – oprócz śmierci i melancholii wiszących w powietrzu; bez wątpienia było coś jeszcze.

Wahała się przez jakiś czas, lecz w końcu postanowiła opowiedzieć Ianto wszystko ze szczegółami. To nie była łatwa historia i prawdopodobnie to nie do niej należało prawo opowiedzenia jej, jednak z jakiegoś powodu czuła, że musi się tym z kimś podzielić. Smutek wciąż ściskał boleśnie jej serce, kiedy myślała o tamtej chwili, gdy w ostatnich sekundach Jack odwrócił się, by złożyć na ustach Kapitana pocałunek. To nie była żadna historia miłosna – choć mogłaby się w nią zamienić, gdyby mieli więcej czasu – raczej ostatnie pożegnanie dla mężczyzny żyjącego w czasach, które nie pozwalały mu być sobą. Pożegnanie dla mężczyzny, którego czas nieubłaganie się kończył. Sama pewnie nigdy by na to nie wpadła, lecz, o dziwo, Jack robił się niezwykle otwarty po alkoholu. Nie sądziła, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej był z nią tak szczery.

Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewała po Ianto, kiedy zaczęła mówić. Może, że podzieli jej współczucie do Kapitana? Że zrozumie, iż nie tylko on podjął dziś ciężką decyzję? A może po ludzku musiała się komuś wygadać, a kto byłby rozsądniejszym wyborem jeśli nie Ianto? Z pewnością jednak nie spodziewała się zaciśniętych warg i zniesmaczonego wyrazu twarzy. Zamilkła, ale nie wyglądało na to, by chłopak zamierzał zabrać głos.

— Po prostu, sama nie wiem... — powiedziała niepewnie, kiedy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać. — To nie było sprawiedliwe dla żadnego z nich. Ani dla tamtego mężczyzny, ani dla naszego Jacka

— Och tak — warknął Ianto z niespodziewaną złością, patrząc w ścianę naprzeciwko. — Biedny Jack i jego niespełnione uczucie!

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Wiedziała, że nie wszystko jest idealnie między tą dwójką, lecz sądziła, że Ianto pogodził się do tej pory z tym, co zrobił Jack, była tego wręcz pewna. O co więc chodziło?

— Ianto! — zawołała oburzona.

— Wybacz — odparł, ale wcale nie wyglądał, jakby było mu przykro. Jego ciało wciąż pozostało tak samo napięte, podobnie jak rysy twarzy i unikał jej spojrzenia. — Tylko... nie mówmy już o tym. Nie do końca interesuje mnie życie uczuciowe Jacka.

Miała wrażenie, że w jej głowie nagle zapaliła się jakaś lampka – zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy pracuje nad jakimś skomplikowanym programem i utyka w martwym punkcie, by zupełnie nagle wpaść na pomysł, który popchnie wszystko do przodu.

— To dlatego, że obaj byli mężczyznami? — palnęła, nim właściwie zdążyła to przemyśleć i nagle przyszło jej do głowy, że zbyt dużo czasu spędza z Gwen.

Dopiero, kiedy wypowiedziała te słowa, dotarło do niej, jak głupia była ta teoria. Przecież Ianto osobiście ją pocieszał i zapewniał, że jej miłość do Mary była szczera. Chłopiec byłby ostatnią osobą, którą oskarżyłaby o nietolerancję – nie miała pojęcia, skąd jej się to tak nagle wzięło. Otworzyła usta, by przeprosić, lecz w tym samym momencie Ianto wstał i odłożył lampkę z winem na stolik.

— Chyba będzie lepiej, jeśli sobie pójdę — stwierdził chłodno, a na jego twarzy znów pojawiła się nieprzenikniona maska.

Nie zdążyła się nawet namyślić, co powiedzieć, by uratować jakoś ten wieczór, bo już po chwili do jej uszu dobiegł dźwięk zamykanych drzwi i została w mieszkaniu sama. Westchnęła ciężko, dolewając sobie wina. Czuła się jak kompletna idiotka i to całkiem słusznie. Ianto najwyraźniej coś dręczyła, a ona, zamiast, jak na przyjaciółkę przystało, pomóc mu się z tym uporać, naskoczyła na niego i to tylko dla tego, że nie podzielał jej współczucia do mężczyzny, który był gotowy skazać go na dożywocie w ciemnej, ciasnej celi. Miała ochotę uderzyć w coś głową, lecz zamiast tego wzięła po prostu duży łyk wina, krzywiąc się lekko na jego smak. Nigdy nie była wielką fanką alkoholu.

Jutro będzie musiała porozmawiać z Ianto, prawdopodobnie przeprosić. Może wtedy uda jej się dowiedzieć, co przydarzyło mu się podczas ich nieobecności, że jego zachowanie uległo takiej zmianie.

* * *

W momencie, w którym Jack całuje Ianto nagle wszystko nabiera sensu. Było to tak oczywiste, że aż chciało jej się śmiać ze swojej własnej głupoty. Nic dziwnego, że do tej pory nie była w stanie znaleźć sobie nikogo – była kompletnie beznadziejnym przypadkiem w sprawie emocji. Miała pod nosem wszystkie wskazówki, a jednak uparcie je ignorowała, nie chcąc uwierzyć, że rozwiązanie może być tak proste. Ianto sypiał z Jackiem. To on był tajemniczą osobą, z którą miał spędzić święta. To Jack był powodem, dla którego Ianto był ostatnio taki szczęśliwy. Gdyby nie była taką egoistką, już dawno by to zauważyła. Sposób w jaki się do siebie odnosili, wczorajsza reakcja Ianto. Nie mogłaby być bardziej ślepa, nawet gdyby zawiązała sobie na oczach opaskę.

Kilka minut później razem z Owenem i Ianto poszli kupić kawę. Ich ekspres został zniszczony i, choć wszyscy wolą kawę Ianto, do tej pory nikt nie miał głowy, by pomyśleć o zakupie nowego. Gwen nalegała, by zostać z Jackiem. Tosh podejrzewała, że szczera rozmowa jest jej sposobem na poradzenie sobie z wyrzutami sumienia. Ostatecznie to Owen pociągnął za spust, ale też żadne z nich go nie powstrzymało. Wszyscy byli tak samo winni.

W pewnym sensie Toshiko nie była zaskoczona, kiedy po powrocie do Centrum nie zastali w nim ich Kapitana. Gwen upierała się, że został porwany; nie wierzyła, że dobrowolnie by ich zostawił.

— Naprawdę jesteś tak naiwna? — zapytał ostro Owen, kiedy kobieta próbowała go przekonać do swoich racji. — Wpakowaliśmy mu kulkę w głowę, chciałabyś po czymś takim pracować z nami?

— Powiedział, że nam wybacza! — odwarknęła i Tosh wewnętrznie przyznała Owenowi rację. Gwen naprawdę była naiwna, choć może właśnie za to tak ją lubili.

— Owen ma rację, Gwen — wtrącił się Ianto, wpatruj się w monitor z pustym wyrazem twarzy. — Spójrzcie na to.

Toshiko nie była pewna, co powinna myśleć o nagraniu, które pokazał im archiwista. Z jednej strony było dowodem, że Jack opuścił ich dobrowolnie, ale z drugiej strony ludzie tak po prostu nie rozpływają się w powietrzu.

— Nie rozumiem — powiedziała Gwen, kiedy nagranie się skończyło.

— To statek Doktora — wytłumaczył ze zmęczeniem Ianto, nie patrząc nikomu w oczy. — Podróżuje w czasie i przestrzeni. Jack może być teraz gdziekolwiek.

— A skąd niby możesz to wiedzieć? — zapytała, lecz tym razem w jej głosie przebrzmiewała rezygnacja zamiast tego bezsensownego uporu.

— Cóż, ty też powinnaś — odparł z nagłą irytację. — Torchwood zostało stworzone, by bronić Ziemię przed Doktorem. W Torchwood Jeden wszyscy musieli znać każdą dostępną informację na jego temat.

— Jack mówił coś o jakimś Doktorze — stwierdziła niepewnie, marszcząc brwi. — Coś o tym, że od dawna na niego czeka.

Spojrzenia Owena i Tosh spotkały się. Lekarz skinął ponuro głową i kobieta wiedziała, że oboje myślą o tym samym. Jack ich zostawił i to właściwie na ich własne życzenie. Bóg jeden raczył wiedzieć, jak dadzą sobie radę bez niego.

* * *

— Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, wiesz? — stwierdziła z wyrzutem jeszcze tego samego dnia, kiedy Owen i Gwen wyszli złapać weevila siejącego postrach na obrzeżach miasta.

— Co, że bzykam się z szefem? — zapytał z ironicznym uśmiechem. — To chyba niekoniecznie powód do dumy, zwłaszcza, że to ten sam człowiek, który zabił moją dziewczynę.

Tosh pokręciła powoli głową.

— Ten pocałunek na oczach nas wszystkich wyglądał mi na coś więcej, niż próbę zaciągnięcia cię do łóżka. Znam cię, Ianto, nie sypiałbyś z nim, gdyby nic dla ciebie nie znaczył.

Ianto westchnął i odłożył kubek z kawą na biurko. Spojrzał jej w oczy i nagle uderzyło w nią, jak źle wyglądał. Jego zawsze schludnie ułożone włosy były teraz kompletnie rozczochrane, krawat rozluźniony, a pod oczami widniały cienie. Prawdopodobnie nie spał dobrze, odkąd kilka dni temu postanowili otworzyć Szczelinę.

— Załóżmy nawet, że z mojej strony nie był to tylko seks. I co z tego, skoro dla Jacka to widocznie nic nie znaczyło?

— Nie możesz być tego pewien — zaoponowała, choć miała przeczucie, że nie uda jej się przekonać Ianto do swojej racji.

— Błagam cię, Tosh. Spędził w latach czterdziestych raptem kilka godzin i już zdążył pocałować innego mężczyznę. Myślisz, że tak zachowuje się ktoś, komu zależy na stworzeniu dojrzałego związku? Bo ja nie wyobrażam sobie zrobić czegoś podobnego Lisie ani nawet Jackowi.

— Ten pocałunek nie był tym, czym się wydawał, Ianto — powiedziała cicho. — Tamten człowiek miał następnego dnia pójść na śmierć i Jack nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Znasz go, wiesz, jaki jest jego sposób wyrażania emocji.

— Cóż, to już i tak nie ma znaczenia, prawda? — zapytał retorycznie. — Jest z Doktorem i nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby miał do nas wrócić.

— Jesteśmy jego zespołem — zaprotestowała wbrew rozsądkowi.

Ianto wzruszył ramionami.

— Raz towarzysz, zawsze towarzysz — mruknął jakby sam do siebie.

— Myślisz, że był towarzyszem? — spytała, automatycznie przypominając sobie swoje spotkanie z Doktorem. Wydawał jej wtedy charyzmatyczny i niezwykły i właściwie Jack idealnie by do niego pasował.

— Widziałem to w jego aktach. Dlatego Torchwood się nim zainteresowało. I, no cóż, Jack mógł mi o tym wspomnieć.

Powiedzieć, że Tosh była zaskoczona, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem, jednak Ianto wyglądał już na wystarczająco zawstydzonego, więc postanowiła nie zgłębiać tematu. Wciąż musiała przywyknąć do myśli, że Jack i Ianto... Zastanawiała się, czy po czymś takim jeszcze cokolwiek będzie w stanie ją zszokować. Ta dwójka byłaby ostatnią, którą podejrzewałaby o romans.

* * *

Wbrew ponurym prognozom ich wszystkich, Jack jednak wrócił, choć dopiero po czterech miesiącach, kiedy wszyscy, w tym nawet Gwen, zdążyli już porzucić nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek się to stanie. O dziwo, z jego powrotem wszystko nagle wraca do starego, znajomego porządku, za którym Tosh zdążyła się stęsknić. Co prawda Gwen całkiem dobrze radziła sobie jako dowódca, lecz przez większość czasu żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, co robi. Brakowało im doświadczenia Jack i, cóż, Jacka samego w sobie.

Początkowo wszyscy są bardziej zdystansowani i ostrożni niż zwykle, zupełnie jakby Kapitan nagle miał znów uciec ze swoim Doktorem. Ianto szybko zapewnia ją jednak, że Jack nigdzie się już nie wybiera. Tosh nie jest pewna, skąd o tym wie, lecz kiedy niecały tydzień później informuje ją z zażenowaniem, że Kapitan zabiera go na romantyczną kolację, kobieta myśli, że właściwie powinna się była domyślić. Przez te wszystkie miesiące Ianto otworzył się na nich wszystkich, stał się pewniejszy siebie, lecz cały czas wyraźnie tęsknił za Jackiem i obwiniał się za poparcie Owena, kiedy ten zdecydował się otworzyć Szczelinę. Nic dziwnego, że kiedy Kapitan wrócił, Ianto postanowił zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach, jakie mieli przed jego odejściem.

Osobiście Tosh cieszy się szczęściem członków swojego zespołu. Gwen zawsze była pogodna i gadatliwa, jednak od oświadczyn Rhysa przybrało to nowy, ekstremalny poziom, który sprawił, że Owen zdecydował się pomóc Ianto w remoncie archiwum. Toshiko jednak nie ma nic przeciwko i nawet jeśli jest nieco zazdrosna, to z przyjemnością pomaga przyjaciółce w wyborze sukni ślubnej oraz kwiatów, które będą ozdabiać kościół.

* * *

Następne miesiące mijają tak szybko, że Tosh ledwo zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. W jednej chwili wszystko jest w porządku, a w drugiej przygląda się martwemu ciału Owena. Być może rozwiązanie Jacka nie jest idealne – wszyscy widzą, że lekarz cierpi – lecz kobieta nie potrafi powstrzymać gorącej wdzięczności, jaką czuje w stosunku do Kapitana. Teraz Owen jest dla niej bardziej niedostępny niż kiedykolwiek (a przecież było już tak blisko), lecz przynajmniej wciąż jest z nimi. Być może nie cały i zdrowy, lecz to nie ma znaczenia, dopóki Tosh może mieć go blisko siebie.

* * *

— Chcielibyście czasem tego, co ona? — zapytała cicho i nawet ona sama mogła usłyszeć w swoim głosie tęsknotę. — Normalności?

Usłyszała prychnięcie Owena, jednak wyszło ono dziwnie nieszczerze, jakby lekarzowi brakowało przekonania. Spojrzała na Ianto, który patrzył dziwnie na Jacka tańczącego z Gwen. Widząc jej wzrok, wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy wiedziałby, co zrobić z takim życiem — odpowiedział szczerze, wracając wzrokiem do pary na parkiecie. — I chyba całkiem podoba mi się obecna sytuacja. Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie przyszłość, ale przypuszczam, że jest jak jest.

Znów wzruszył ramionami i zanim któreś z nich zdążyło to skomentować, Ianto podał Owenowi swoją lampkę szampana i ruszył na parkiet. Tosh z zaskoczeniem patrzyła, jak przerywa taniec Jacka i Gwen, po czym sam prosi Kapitana do tańca. Usłyszała obok siebie śmiech Owena.

— Bezczelny gnojek — stwierdził lekarz z czymś na kształt dumy. — Ale ma rację.

— Tak sądzisz? — zapytała niepewnie. Ianto i Owen rzadko się zgadzali, więc lepiej było się upewnić, że lekarz nie mówi ironicznie.

Tym razem to on wzruszył ramionami.

— Jest jak jest — powiedział, odstawiając lampkę Ianto na stół.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Owen chwycił ją za rękę i, po raz drugi tej nocy, pociągnął ją w stronę parkietu. Uśmiechnęła się i w duchu przyznała, że Ianto faktycznie może mieć rację. Jest jak jest, ale z drugiej strony to przecież nie musi być nic złego, prawda? Z tą myślą owinęła ramiona wokół zimnego ciała lekarza i po raz pierwszy pozwoliła sobie myśleć, że nie potrzebuje niczego więcej, by być szczęśliwą.

* * *

Ianto od dziecka lubił czytać, ale jednej rzeczy nigdy nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Zmarli zawsze byli opisywani jako spokojni, pogrążeni we śnie. Kiedy miał szesnaście lat, jego ojciec ciężko zachorował i trzy lata później Ianto uczestniczył w pierwszym pogrzebie w swoim życiu. Doskonale pamiętał, jak wyglądało ciało jego ojca po trzech latach walki z rakiem. Nie było w nim nic ze spokoju, a jeśli ktoś chciałby powiedzieć, że wygląda, jakby po prostu spał, to musiałby mieć na myśli, że śni wyjątkowo okropny koszmar. Obraz ojca w wyłożonej purpurą trumnie prześladował go przez wiele lat. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zaczął nie zgadzać się ze swoimi ulubionymi autorami.

W śmierci nie było nic spokojnego, Torchwood tylko go w tym utwierdziło. Toshiko zdecydowanie nie wyglądała, jakby spała. Jej twarz już na zawsze zastygła w wyrazie bólu i niepokoju, których nie były w stanie odpędzić ostatnie sekundy spędzone w ramionach Jacka.

To jego zadaniem było zająć się ciałem. Zaraz po tym, jak oczy kobiety zamknęły się po raz ostatni, Jack wpadł w dziwny stan podobny do katatonii i ani Ianto, ani Gwen, ani nawet cholerny John Hart nie byli w stanie do niego dotrzeć. Ten ostatni proponował mu swoją pomoc, kiedy wyjął ciało Tosh z ramion Jacka, lecz Ianto nie zaszczycił go ani jednym spojrzeniem. Był zbyt skupiony na powstrzymywaniu emocji, które uderzały w niego niczym fale przypływu. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę kontroli. Nie przed Gwen i Johnem i nie przed Jackiem, kiedy jest w takim stanie. Ktoś musiał być silny dla nich wszystkich, przynajmniej na razie.

Zaniósł ciało przyjaciółki do kostnicy, ostrożnie obmył je z krwi i ułożył w wysuniętej komorze. Zostało już tylko wypełnić odpowiednie papiery i...

Nie był pewien, jak wiele czasu spędził sam w ponurej kostnicy, po prostu patrząc na ciało Tosh, które z godziny na godzinę stawało się coraz bledsze i zimniejsze. Kilka razy myślał o złapaniu jej za rękę, lecz z każdym razem coś go powstrzymywało.

Jakiś czas później – być może wiele godzin po tym, jak wszystko się skończyło – poczuł na ramieniu znajomą ciepłą dłoń, która zdawała się być ostateczną kroplą przepełniającą czarę. Odwrócił się i jak dziecko przylgnął do Jacka, który w odpowiedzi przytulił go do siebie z równą desperacją. Nie był w stanie dłużej nad sobą panować, ale wiedział, że to nie ma znaczenia. Nie przy Jacku; przy mężczyźnie, który rozumiał jak nikt inny.

— Już nigdy nie spotkamy kogoś takiego jak ona — powiedział cicho, kiedy jakiś czas później leżeli przytuleni do siebie na kanapie w jego mieszkaniu.

Jack nie odpowiedział, lecz Ianto wystarczająco dobrze znał mowę jego ciała, by nie potrzebować słów. Ukrył twarz z zgięciu szyi Kapitana, odpędzając od siebie natrętne myśli, jak konkretnie udało mu się skończyć w tym miejscu z właśnie tym człowiekiem. Podejrzewał, że nigdy nie uda mu się znaleźć racjonalnej odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

— Poza tobą i Lisą... Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek dopuścił kogoś tak blisko.

Poczuł, że Jack całuje go we włosy i zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w dźwięk kropli deszczu, które jak szalone uderzały o szybę.

— Nie zapomnimy o niej — powiedział w końcu Kapitan równie cichym głosem, jakby Tosh była ich wspólnym sekretem. — Ani o niej, ani o Owenie. Będziemy walczyć za to, w co wierzyli.

Ianto nie odpowiedział. Nie był pewien, czy podoba mu się ta myśl – z całą pewnością nie koiła bólu w jego piersi, lecz póki co była jedynym, czego mógł się trzymać. No i był jeszcze Jack. Mężczyzna, który zniszczył go tylko po to, by później pieczołowicie pozbierać każdy kawałek i złożyć go w całość. Jak przez mgłę przypomniał sobie, co powiedział Tosh i Owenowi na ślubie Gwen. Jest jak jest i chyba nadeszła najwyższa pora, by naprawdę się z tym pogodzić.


End file.
